Ring Around The Buffy : Middle Earth
by Kellan L
Summary: Part Two of my Trilogy. COMPLETE Back in Middle Earth, its up to the Saviour to save them from Saruman and his plot to bring back Sauron. But is there another evil in store for them?
1. One

*I do not own any characters from Buffy or LotR. May be making up some to fill in gaps, but on the whole, this is a FanFic written for pleasure not any other reason.*  
  
**I have deliberately left many things unexplained from the first part, "Ring Around The Buffy", such as what happens to Boromir, how Angel was turned back into Angelus and how Giles found the true quotation in a book. They will be all made clear in the third part of this little Trilogy. But for now, there are other things to do. This one is set in Middle Earth. We shall return to Sunnydale at the conclusion of this.**   
  
***This is dedicated to my Muse, Lusty, who gave me so many ideas for this part, and to my Baby Bunny Psycho who inspired me to write a LotR/Buffy x-over to start with.***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xander looked around in confusion. Where were all the books, and where was Giles, and Buffy and Willow? Where the hell was he? He was lying on a pile of leaves in a forest. Faith was unconscious beside him. He vaguely remembered Aragorn saying he was taking her somewhere, then a flash of light and now here he was. But where was here?   
  
There was a moan from the other side of him. He turned and saw two sleeping, well, children was the only word he could think of, but they looked more like small adults. Maybe they were "little people" as the PC term went. Had they been kidnapped by some strange cult that wanted to do things to them? His mind quickly went into Xander-overdrive, imagining all kinds of weird and unusual explanations for what was going on. Maybe it was just a dream, he kept telling himself. But he'd never dreamed anything so vividly before. Plus the pain from something he was lying on convinced him that he was awake and not in Sunnydale anymore.  
  
It was starting to get light. He could hear the noises of creatures stirring in the trees around him. The world was waking up and it would soon come to get him. He was sure of it.   
  
"Faith," he whispered loudly as he shook the sleeping Slayer. "Wake up."  
  
She stirred and mumbled something he couldn't quite make out. He continued shaking her until finally she opened her dark eyes and looked up into his.  
  
"You're not Heath Ledger," she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.   
  
"And good morning to you too," he replied.   
  
"I was having the best dream too," she pouted. "Heath was..."  
  
"I so don't want to hear about your fantasies," he said. "Well, maybe some other kinds, but not those ones. On another subject though...What's going on and where are we?"  
  
Faith looked around and saw what Xander had. Trees, light streaming through them, and two sleeping children. She jumped up and danced around.   
  
Xander watched in total confusion. This was not the Faith he knew and lusted after. This was a whole different person and she was scaring him in a freaky kind of way. Something had happened to her and he wanted to know what.   
  
Faith ran back over to Xander and fell into his arms. Softly, she kissed him then lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I like this place," she sighed. "Its so peaceful and beautiful and....listen to the birds singing."  
  
Now Xander was completely lost. Faith had never shown any interest in him after their brief interlude. She'd thrown him out and never been near him since. Now she was in his arms, kissing him and acting like a love sick teenager. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. They'd figure this out. After all, she was a Slayer and he was....well, he'd helped Buffy for a while now. He had some skills.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure she is the one?" a male Elf asked Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked around the gathered assembly. At its head sat Galadriel. She hadn't spoken one word yet, just watched and listened to his words. He'd seen things she couldn't conceive of and he'd retrieved the ring, brought it back, and also brought back the one they had been waiting for. The Saviour. Galadriel had expected Legolas to return with them, but instead, a strange boy had returned in his place. Why was the boy here? There was nothing in their history or their stories that mentioned another coming with the Saviour. The ring had returned to Middle Earth, as it was destined to, along with the Saviour. But nothing happened without a reason. There was a reason he was here and in time, it would be revealed to them.   
  
"She has the ring," Aragorn replied. "She took it from Boromir, and returned it to us."  
  
The fact that one of the ring's protectors was the one who had stolen it had thrown everyone. If it had been able to corrupt a sworn protector, would it also corrupt the one sent to save them from a coming evil? After all, she was wearing the ring.   
  
"In the times of dark, trust and the saviour will come from the Sunny Dale to be your protector against the evil ones," Aragorn said. "Her name is Trust and she is from Sunnydale. The ring found her and brought her back to save us."  
  
Voices exploded around him. Excited mutterings, triumphant shouts. They had found the one after all these centuries. The evil that was descending on them would be vanquished by the one Aragorn had brought back.   
  
Legolas was lost to their world, but they would carry on with their quest to destroy the ring and to defeat whatever evil awaited them out there. Aragorn caressed the pendant he wore around his neck as his thoughts turned to Arwen and when he'd see her again. All he wanted was to be back in her arms again. To hear her sweet voice whispering her love in his ears. Soon, he told himself, soon.  
  
Galadriel stood at last and held up her hands. The voices hushed.   
  
"Take them," she said, her voice ringing through the room. "Soon the Saviour will be called on to fight against the impending evil and this fight must not be here. Take them and the ring and continue your journey. We shall be watching over you always. All our dreams, wishes and thoughts will be on you as you battle on. Go in peace, and go with honour."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head and left them. The gathered Elves were soon chattering excitedly again. Their voices followed him as he made his way back to where he had left Faith and Xander sleeping.   
  
They were awake now. He stood out of their sight watching as she danced in the early light of the sun and then as she curled up in his arms.  
  
"Watch her," came a voice from behind him.   
  
He turned and found himself looking into the clear blue eyes of Galadriel.   
  
"She has a dark soul," she continued. "Its sleeping right now. Something happened and its subdued, but for how much longer, I do not know. Watch who you put your trust in Aragorn. I feel she will betray you. Betray us all."  
  
"But she's the one," he replied. "She will never betray us. The legend says so."  
  
"Just watch her," Galadriel whispered, and then she was gone.  
  
Aragorn watched them a moment longer. He sensed a deep loyalty and strength in the boy that had never been allowed to fully show itself. He would take Legolas' place and continue with Frodo, Sam and the girl, Faith, and himself, on the quest. As for Merry and Pippin, they would have to find a way to save them too. There had been enough losses. It was time to move on.  
  
"We have to go," he said startling them.  
  
"I think you need to explain a few things first," Xander said as he stood up, still holding Faith. "Like where the hell are we?"  
  
"We are back," he replied.  
  
"Back?" Faith said puzzled. "Back where?"  
  
"Back in Middle Earth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Two

"Middle where?" Xander asked stunned.  
  
"Middle Earth," repeated Aragorn. "My home."  
  
Xander staggered around. What were they doing here? He wanted to be back in Sunnydale. Right at that moment he had a hankering for some donuts and a nice hot coffee. It didn't look like this place had a Dunkin' Donuts anywhere close by and he wished those birds would just shut up. Faith was enjoying herself. She was running around the trees, stopping to pick flowers every so often and loving this. That was freaking Xander right out. She should be kicking and screaming about being here, demanding to go home to kick some Vampire arse. Was this some weird reality, and was that a good twin Faith? All the thoughts swirling around in his head were beginning to hurt. His legs gave out beneath his body and he fell back onto the ground.   
  
Aragorn left Xander and made his way over to the sleeping ones. He gently stroked the hair of the smallest one. Must be his child, Xander thought. That was shown as wrong as the 'child' opened his eyes and slowly sat up. It was a man, probably not much older than Xander was himself, but a lot smaller.   
  
"The ring," he yawned. "We have to get it back."  
  
"Its back Frodo," Aragorn said gently. "Its back in our possession. The quest can continue."  
  
Frodo sighed with relief. He hadn't let Gandalf down after all. Now they could find Merry and Pippan and rescue them before they destroyed the ring. He sat up feeling still rather groggy. Sam was sleeping beside him. Frodo smiled as he watched his friend sleep. Always loyal, always there for him. On his other side was a man he didn't know. He was wearing the strangest clothing too. He was about to ask Aragorn about him when he heard singing. He saw a woman, dark and beautiful, dancing around the clearing with flowers in her hair. He was about to ask Aragorn about her when he saw it. She had the ring, his ring, on her finger.  
  
  
  
Galadriel went back to the where the others were gathered. They all believed Aragorn. They believed this woman was their 'Saviour', but she harboured doubts. She'd seen into Faith's soul, and had seen her true nature. It was dark and something lurked there she couldn't quite see. She doubted Faith even knew it was there. The ring had chosen her though, and there had to be a reason for it. Galadriel sat silently with her thoughts. She knew Frodo would never let the ring out of his sight, and that Aragorn would die protecting it if necessary. The boy who had returned with them instead of Legolas puzzled her. He was not a warrior, not anything really, yet he was here, in Middle Earth. She had seen the same loyalty and strength in him that Aragorn had. His soul was pure and it shone inside him. He was destined for greatness, but she also saw something else. A shadow. Galadriel didn't know what it meant, and maybe it was really nothing, so she let it slip from her mind and she turned her attention back to the gathered Elves. She held up her hands and the talking ceased.  
  
"They shall be leaving us and continuing on their journey," she said.   
  
Several of the Elves jumped up to their feet, voices raised, protesting the departure of the 'Saviour'. She should stay with them. It was the only way to be safe from whatever was coming. She came back to the Elves, not to Middle Earth. Her first priority should be to them.   
  
Galadriel let them have their say. She knew the ring brought them back to Frodo, not to the Elves. It still had a connection with the little Hobbit. For now it was in safe hands. But the longer they stayed with them, the more the danger increased for all living in the woods. She could see that.   
  
"If this woman, Faith, is really the Saviour of Middle Earth, then it really doesn't matter where she stays," she said at last. "She has been brought here to save all Middle Earth, not just our kind. The battle she must face must not be fought here. It must be fought for all Middle Earth, out in Middle Earth, not just our corner. They depart soon."  
  
She turned and left them to their debate. Something was coming. She could feel it in the wind. Soon. Soon the 'Saviour' would be called upon.  
  
  
  
"We should move on," Aragorn said at last as finally Gimli awoke. "We still have a ring to destroy and now friends to rescue."  
  
Gimli yawned and rubbed his eyes. He too was startled by the presence of Faith and Xander. The ring on Faith's finger also didn't escape his notice. He shot Aragorn a questioning look.   
  
"Later," he replied. "I shall explain all later. But now, we must move on. The sun is moving higher and it is a good day to travel."  
  
"Um, hello," Xander said at last. "Travel? Travel where? Back home I hope."  
  
They all turned to look at him.   
  
"There'll be no going home for you," Aragorn said as he shook Sam awake. "No coming back for Legolas either. Not until the ring is destroyed and the evil is vanquished."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Three

It was very green.  
  
Thats what struck Xander first. He was used to buildings, roads, pollution. The only green he was used to seeing was in parks, or cemetaries, and Sunnydale certainly had a lot of them. The sounds were different too. Birds, the gurgling streams, wind rustling through the trees. All sounds he had only heard in movies or on T.V. Sunnydale seemed to have none of them, or if they did, he just never paid them any attention. He'd been busy with other things. First surviving his unpopular younger years, then his unpopular teen years. That changed when Buffy had moved to Sunnydale and he'd found out that things that went bump in the night, did indeed exist. Nature then stood no chance against the screams and terror of the Sunnydale nights. Daylight was no longer a place to find the joy in the World, but a time to take refuge, to gather strength and to rest for the next night. He'd seen to much for life to ever be the same. Here, life seemed so much simpler. There was beauty everywhere he looked. A smile touched his lips. For a moment, all thoughts of home were lost as he enjoyed the serenity around him.   
  
Faith was feeling the same things as Xander. The beauty of the surroundings took her breath away. She soon forgot everything she had ever known. It no longer mattered. All she wanted was to stay and be part of this world. To be free to run through the trees, swim in the crystal waters, to lie under the night sky and try to count the stars. All thoughts of her other life disappeared as she walked behind Aragorn. She had no idea where they were going, or who the other three men were, and she didn't really care. Maybe she could find a place to settle down and she could live her life here, in peace. Sunnydale no longer existed in her mind. Gently, she rubbed the ring, not noticing its soft glow.  
  
Frodo did notice the glow. It had never glowed when he had had possession of it. But then, he'd never worn it for long unlike the woman. It was dangerous to wear it. Didn't she realise that? The forces chasing them would be able to track them so much easier. He still didn't know what had happened and how she came to have the ring. She was dressed strangely, not like the females he was used to seeing. She was dressed like a man. He blushed as he watched her walking just in front of him. She was unlike anyone he'd ever seen. He put her out of his mind for a while and turned his thoughts to Merry and Pippan. He wondered where they were, what the Orcs could possibly be doing to them, if they were even still alive. They'd always been so happy and into mischief. The thought of what they must be going through now saddened Frodo's heart. He wished for the best, but deep down he was afraid they were dead, like Gandalf. His heart was still mourning Gandalf. He was his friend, his mentor, his surrogate father. He had a bond with Gandalf that had been stronger and deeper than he'd had with anyone, even Bilbo. Gandalf had trusted him to destroy the ring. Did the fact that the strange woman had it mean he'd let his friend down?   
  
"I hate to bring this up," Xander finally said. "But I'm starving. What's to eat around here?"  
  
Aragorn paused. They could do with a break and he was feeling twinges of hunger too.   
  
"We'll stop and eat," he said.  
  
"Yes!" Xander exclaimed as he collapsed under a tree.   
  
He wasn't used to doing so much walking. It felt like they'd been walking for days, not mere hours. He rested, his mind wandering back to Sunnydale. Did they miss him? Were they trying to get him back? Or were they at the Bronze having a blast, not even thinking about him? He bet they were. Buffy was probably getting it on with that Elf guy. He'd seen how she looked at him and more importantly, how he'd looked at her. Why did Buffy always go for the guys with serious normality issues? First the Vampire, and now an Elf? Hello...normal Xander shaped guy right under her nose. Sure, he'd had his share of weird girlfriends. A Mummy girl, a teacher who turned out to be a giant praying mantis, and lets not forget Cordelia. Life on the Hellmouth. It certainly made for an interesting love life.   
  
Frodo and Sam sat down beside Aragorn. He saw the questions in Frodo's eyes and knew it was time for him to explain things to the Hobbit. He needed to know what had happened and why the ring had chosen another. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn told them the story about what had happened to the ring, and all about the place called Sunnydale. But he had no answer as to why the ring was on her finger. All he knew is it had chosen her and that the she was the 'saviour' the old Elvish legend spoke of.   
  
That meant nothing to Frodo or Sam. Their little Shire kept them secluded from all other goings on in Middle Earth. The only member of their town to ever step beyond its borders before was Bilbo. He spoke of things they'd never imagined, or experienced before, until now. But they were nothing compared to the tales Aragorn was telling them of buildings taller than trees, ground so hard and black, creatures that turned to dust when stabbed with sticks. Frodo's eyes grew large in his head. He'd never imagined a world like Aragorn was describing. How he wished he'd been with them to see it for himself. The World was so much bigger and more exciting than Bilbo had told him. The thrill for adventure was now in his blood. He couldn't conceive of being happy just living a day to day existence in the Shire anymore.   
  
Aragorn watched everyone for a moment. Xander, lightly dozing under a tree, Faith trailing her fingertips in the clear water of the stream, Gimli sharpening his axe, and the Hobbits. Sam eating an apple and Frodo, lost in a world of his own. He could almost see the thoughts whirling through his mind. So many things had changed for him, and there would be much more to come. It was time to continue on their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Four

**Just a reminder to some readers that the point of FanFics is to borrow characters and locations from movies, tv shows, books etc. I am not attempting to rewrite LotR with Buffy characters in place of LotR ones. I am using LotR as a starting point and writing my own story using JRR's world as my setting and his characters to help it along. If this offends people, what I am doing to Middle Earth and their fav book, just don't read this. As stated before, no offense is intended.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So," said Xander. "Munchkin or dwarf?"  
  
Frodo stopped walking and looked at him.  
  
"Gimli is a dwarf," he said, pointing at Gimli walking ahead of them. "Munchkin?"  
  
"Munchkin," repeated Xander. "Little guys that sing and dance and follow the yellow brick road. This means nothing to you right?"  
  
Frodo was confused by the man's words. He had no idea what he was talking about. Munchkins? Here in Middle Earth there were many different races, and many different creatures, but he had never heard of Munchkins.   
  
"I am a Hobbit," Frodo said proudly.  
  
"Ooooook," replied Xander.  
  
Now it was his turn to be confused. Fairytales and myths had always made mention of dwarves, elves, unicorns, fairies, wizards, witches, and many other fantasy creatures and men, but he had never heard a mention of Hobbits. He looked like a dwarf to him. The Hobbit was practically half his size, and he had such odd feet. But then, looking around at the strange new world he was in, Xander had the feeling he'd be seeing many new things. Maybe not all good.  
  
Faith skipped ahead. This world was still full of beauty and wonder for her. She felt free, something she had never felt before in her short life. All duties as a Slayer were forgotten. It was too perfect here for her to be needed. She doubted Vampires lurked in the shadows. Evil could not exist in a place like this. For once, she could live her life they way she always should have. Without the abuse, without the violence and without the demands. She felt great.   
  
The ring still glowed softly.  
  
"But can we trust them?" Gimli finally asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He was sure of it. The ring had chosen Faith. She was the one and he would die protecting her and fighting for her. She was not the woman he and Legolas had met when they arrived in the place called Sunnydale. She was softer and had an innocence about her. He could see it in her eyes. They were no longer hard and full of anger, but now full of contentment and peace. She had a glow about her and it made her even more beautiful. He found his thoughts drifting to her more and more as they walked on. Arwen's presence seemed to be losing its hold on his mind and indeed, his heart.   
  
Gimli shot a glance back at the two strangers. His cynical nature was still unaccepting of Aragorn's story about a strange land, strange creatures and how he came to be back with the two strangers. It was too fanciful a story to be true. Boromir was dead. They had all seen his lifeless body. There was no way he had survived the Orc attack that had taken Merry and Pippan. No way he had survived to take the ring. It was the Elves. They always had to be in control. They were behind this and they had taken the ring and somehow confused Aragorn's mind. They were hiding Legolas. It was the only explanation that made sense. They were conspiring to take control of the ring and of Middle Earth. He had never trusted them. This time it looked like his mistrust was right. He would bide his time and see where Aragorn was leading them. He would hold his suspicions and not make a move until such time they were proven right. He didn't reply. He just walked on in silence.   
  
  
  
"The ring will return to me. My child shall bring it home."  
  
The Orcs scattered nervously. Something had awoken him, and soon his time would return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Five

"Tell me more about your world," Aragorn said as he walked beside Faith. "Those creatures, how and why you kill them?"  
  
A shadow crossed Faith's face as she thought about Sunnydale and what she'd left behind. All the violence, the pain and death. It seemed like it had all been a dream to her now, and maybe it had. Here, nothing seemed real. It was too beautiful to be real. Nothing bad seemed to touch this place. She looked up into Aragorn's eyes. They were so beautiful too. She soon found herself lost in them.   
  
"Vampires," Faith whispered. "They're called Vampires."  
  
"Vampires," repeated Aragorn. "But why do you kill them? Why does the stick turn them to dust?"  
  
"I'm a Slayer," she continued. "A Vampire Slayer. Its my job, my destiny. I hunt the Vampires and slay them. Its the way it has always been since the dawn of time I guess."  
  
"But why you?" he asked. "Why one woman? Why not an army?"  
  
"Two," she said softly.  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Buffy," Faith continued, now more talking to herself than to Aragorn. "Buffy is a Slayer."   
  
Buffy is always the Slayer. No-one cared about Faith. About how many Vampires she killed, how many people she saved. No, it was always Buffy this and Buffy that. Buffy and her demon lover, Angel. Faith started feeling a twinge of jealousy again.   
  
Aragorn saw something change in her eyes, but he dismissed it. This must be hard for her, he thought to himself. A new world, new people to get used to, nothing was the same here. Her purpose in her world was gone and now she had a new one, as their Saviour. She would fight for Middle Earth and she would free them from whatever was coming. He had resisted speaking of it but he knew the time would be coming when he had to tell her.   
  
"Tell me more," he said. "I want to learn more about you, about your world."  
  
Faith laughed. She had the most beautiful laugh, Aragorn smiled as he watched her.   
  
"Not that much to tell," she replied, stopping to pick a wild flower. "My mother didn't want me. My father more of is a short list than a person. I spent my childhood trying to get her attention between her drinking binges. Most of the time, I just hid. My own world was much better than my real one. I was a loner, but really all I wanted was someone to love and someone to love me."  
  
Aragorn saw the pain in her eyes. Her voice had a wistful tone to it. He could relate to her. He had been raised away from his family and had never known his father either. His life amongst the Elves was happy though, and he didn't regret a moment of it. Elrond had been a good 'father' to him and taught him a lot. Even when they had words over his love for Arwen, he'd not felt anything but the love behind them. He'd been hiding in his own world too, away from his role amongst his people. One day he knew he would have to return to it, but for now, he was on this quest and it was taking all his time and energy.  
  
"Tell me about the creatures, the Vampires," he said finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"They stalk the night, feeding off the blood of the innocent, the not so innocent, anyone they come across," she replied. "They hide from daylight, it burns them, and all things holy too. Crosses, water, they also burn Vampires."  
  
"The sticks?" Aragorn asked, his interest now high.  
  
"Stakes," she replied. "Thrusting them through the heart of a Vampire, kills it. They turn to dust and the demon inside them is no more. We kill them, and they still grow in number. Sometimes it all seems so hopeless. But we fight because we have to fight and because it is our destiny, our calling."  
  
Aragorn let her talk. He listened as she told him what she knew of her role in the world, which wasn't that much. She had never been one to want to know things. Faith was much happier out in the field killing the Vampires. She was so much like Arwen. Her strength, her spirit and her sense of adventure, so alike.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Xander piped up.  
  
Faith and Aragorn looked around startled. They had forgotten all about the others walking behind them. They'd been walking for hours. The others were used to the long walk, but Xander was exhausted. Aragorn looked up at the sun. It was time they found a place to rest for the night.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Six

"Does he always sleep like that?" Xander said pointing at Sam who was curled up under a tree snoring.   
  
Frodo laughed softly. For as long as he had known Sam, all his life so far, he'd been able to sleep through anything, anywhere. It was one of the things Frodo admired about Sam. He was so secure he didn't mind the noises and dangers of the world around them. He just trusted in Aragorn to protect them as they slept. He really had no idea of the actual dangers they were in. But Frodo did and thats why he couldn't sleep. He just lay looking up into the night sky. The stars were the same ones he used to watch when he was in the Shire. His thoughts turned to all those he'd left behind, his friends and remaining family. He wondered what they were doing now. Did they miss him? Had the Ringwraiths chasing the ring been there and devastated everything he'd ever known and loved? He wondered if it would all be there waiting for him when he finally returned.   
  
"Yes," he replied. "Sam has always been a good sleeper."  
  
He envied his friend, his lust for life, innocence in a big world and the naive way he saw everything that had happened. He trusted and believed in the good in everything and everyone. Frodo used to, but now he had seen too much and it was gone. He knew he should be glad the responsibility of the ring had seemingly passed from him to the woman, Faith, but he wasn't. Gandalf and the trust he'd placed in him was always on his mind. He owed it to Gandalf to complete this quest, to see the ring destroyed. His friend had died believing in this mission and Frodo owed it to him to see it through.   
  
Very talkative bunch, Xander thought to himself as he curled up under his coat. Even Faith was silent as she lay under the night sky. He had been watching her all day. There was something definately different about her in this place. She was happy and not the girl he had slept with and then been discarded by. Maybe here he could have his second chance. Here he could show her how good he was for her. She would see him as more than the joke of the group. He wasn't in anyone's shadow here. He lay watching her sleeping and wondering how he could make his move.  
  
But where had those two strangers come from? Gimli thoughts were tumbling through his mind. Their dress, manner and even their speech was unlike anything he'd seen or heard before. Middle Earth was a big place, but he had seen most of it through out his lifetime. He could think of no race that were like these two. Maybe the Elves had conjured them up to throw suspicion off them. Maybe that wasn't even the real ring. Maybe Legolas had it and this was all a wild goose chase to keep him occupied whilst they took over. Aragorn was very convincing though. He almost believed him when he said he'd been to another place in time and seen things unknown to them. He seemed so sincere and passionate in his retelling of his experience. But nobody could fool a dwarf. Gimli knew something was coming, something was definately up and they weren't telling him everything. He'd find out and then he'd act on his suspicions. He threw the others one last look before he too curled up, looking for sleep.  
  
Aragorn watched Faith sleep. His fingers slowly stroked the pendant that Arwen had hung around his neck. His mind drifted back to the times they'd spent together. First as children, then as lovers. He'd promised her his heart, but now he felt torn. In Faith he saw the innocence and the passion of the young Arwen. She reminded him of those early days when their love was blossoming. She brought back the excitement and memories of those times. His eyes moved over her face. She looked so young in the moonlight, but then he remembered, she was young. Probably not even out of her teen years he guessed, whereas Arwen was immortal. He sighed and made himself comfortable against a tree. It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
Saruman watched the army of Orcs growing. Soon it would be time. Already Sauron's spirit was waking from the slumber that had held it captive for centuries. He also felt the time drawing near. The ring was coming home to its master, the one who created it. Soon Sauron would be reborn and then nothing could stop their domination of Middle Earth. He glanced at the two Hobbits his Orcs had brought back from their encounter with the ones seeking to destroy the ring. Neither was the one he wanted though. Next time his Orcs would not fail. He knew Sauron had a plan and that it was already in action. He'd heard Sauron's voice calling to the one who was the key to his plan. Soon. Soon it would be their time. Soon it would be time for Sauron to return and for Middle Earth to descend into the darkness of Sauron's reign over all who inhabited there. Saruman would sit at his right hand and his powers would grow stronger than they already were. Gandalf had tried to stop him, but Gandalf was a fool. A very nearsighted and idealistic fool. His quest would fail. The ring was already in their hands. They just didn't realise it yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Seven

Sorry for delay in updating. Been "researching". Wouldn't want to upset anymore LotR fans by getting "Ring" details wrong. But I can only do my best. Gonna carry on my own merry ickle way regardless. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Our friends will come for us," Merry shouted. "You'll see, and you'll be sorry."  
  
"Thats what I am counting on," laughed Saruman. "Why else would I keep you alive?"   
  
The Hobbit sat back down in their cell in silence. Maybe they wouldn't come to save them. The destruction of the ring had to come first. Hopefully they would still be alive when it was done. Merry was beginning to doubt it. What was the life of two lowly Hobbits worth compared to the whole of Middle Earth? He just hoped it was quick and not too painful. His eyes fell on Pippan trying to sleep in the corner. Poor Pippan. Merry thought back over all the times he had dragged his friend into mischief. Maybe he did not always need to be dragged, but Pippan would always follow Merry's lead and never once did he complain. Even on their journey to this hell, Pippan never once blamed his friend. He was his best friend, and Merry had dragged him into possibly their last adventure. He wondered what the others were doing. Were they even still alive? Maybe they were dead, but if they were, Saruman would have the ring in his possession and it was obvious that he didn't. Before they had been thrown in here, Merry had seen the Orc army growing from the mud of the earth. He had heard Saruman talking, to himself he thought. He had a plan, that much was obvious, and the ring was a huge part of it. What it was, was anyone's guess.   
  
He stood and looked around their cell more carefully now. There had to be a weakness, a way for them to escape. Orcs were many things, but smart was not one of them. Add to that Merry's cunning ways of always manoveuring out of any situation and trap, and freedom didn't look so impossible. There was a small window. Maybe small enough for them to crawl through if they squeezed. But for now, he needed sleep too. It didn't look like torture or death was on the cards for now anyway. He curled up beside Pippan and was soon asleep.  
  
Saruman sat staring into the lidless eye, watching what it was showing him. He saw the group sleeping under the trees. The eye focussed in on the woman. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. Saruman was quick to notice the gleam of gold on her finger. So Sauron was calling a woman, and a very beautiful one. He admired his master's taste, but what was so special about her? He sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. For almost 2,000 years Sauron had lurked in the Mirkwood woods and now his time to return was drawing near. He couldn't help but wonder at the wisdom of Sauron trusting a woman to deliver the ring, deliver Sauron's freedom. Saruman could almost taste the power.   
  
  
  
Faith tossed and turned in a very uneasy sleep. Her dreams were filled with a voice whispering for her to come home. She saw herself standing on the edge of a dark woods. She could see the ring on her finger glowing. Words were appearing around it, but she couldn't read them. She saw herself walking into the woods. Branches snagged her clothing and hair, but she walked on, the voice commanded her to. She walked deeper into the darkness until she reached a clearing. There she saw the eye again. It was bigger than before. She saw fleeting images in its depths. Xander was screaming as something bit him. Aragorn fighting off creatures unlike any demon she'd ever seen before. The others were nowhere to be seen. Then she saw herself.   
  
"Noooooooo," she screamed.  
  
"Faith? Wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Xander's brown ones staring back down into hers. They were filled with such emotion. He really did care for her, she realised. She felt bad as she remembered how badly she had treated him. She didn't resist as he took her in his arms and held her close. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as he rocked her, whispering that everything was alright.   
  
Aragorn watched them from the shadows, his fingers still caressing Arwen's pendant. He acknowledged his feelings for the girl, Faith, but deep down he knew he would always be Arwen's. She was his first love and his only love. Nothing could nor would ever come between them. Not time, not distance. Nothing. Soon this would be over and he'd be back in Rivendell, back in Arwen's arms. Silently he slipped back into the darkness.  
  
Gimli opened one eye and also watched them. They were up to something and he would find out what it was and he would stop it. Aragorn was fooled and deceived by their act, but he was a Dwarf and no-one fooled a Dwarf. He closed his eye and returned to his slumber. He would need his rest for when they made that move.   
  
Only the Hobbits sleep through it. Sam deep in his dreams of the girls back in the Shire and how they would be fighting over him when he returned a hero. Frodo was dreaming of Gandalf. He was smiling and telling him how proud he had made him. Frodo reached out his hand to touch him, but his hands went right through him. Gandalf vanished in a mist. He saw himself running, trying to find his old friend, but all he heard was a voice taunting him, telling him he would fail Gandalf. That he would fail Middle Earth. Then he saw the eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Eight

It had been a rough night for all of them. Only Sam seemed relaxed and carefree. Frodo envied him. He'd tossed and turned all night, haunted by the eye in his dream, and now he was haunted by the thought that maybe he had let Gandalf down after all. His heart was heavy and this time it was not by his friend's death, but by what he'd heard in his dreams. He had lost the ring, first to Boromir and now to the woman who travelled with them, Faith. Like Gimli, he was unsure of her and why she had the ring, but Aragorn was so convinced of her and her role in their world, he couldn't say anything against her. But they still had a long way to go and even if he was right about her, it wouldn't do to make any moves until he was sure.  
  
"But Mordor is this way," Aragorn said pointing to the West.  
  
"My dreams said we have to go South," Faith replied, her fingers twisting the ring around her finger.   
  
"It will add time to our journey," interrupted Gimli. "Its a fool's move."  
  
Faith looked pleadingly up into Aragorn's face.  
  
"I can't explain why," she said softly. "I just know we have to go South."  
  
"Then we go South," he said.  
  
"But..." the Dwarf said.  
  
"But nothing. We go South."  
  
Neither saw the fleeting smile cross Faith's face.   
  
  
  
"It won't be long now and I will be free. Middle Earth shall be mine again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
Xander was improving dramatically, Aragorn thought as they practiced their swordplay. The younger man was proving a very good student. He was now almost as good as he was himself. He'd taken to the sword like a natural. Faith on the hand had all the skills but she lacked drive. She treated it like a game, and a boring one at that. But she was their Saviour, and she had to be ready. The dark forces would be strong. She had to be stronger. He still had no doubts she was the one. If only she would take her training more seriously.  
  
Xander felt muscles where there hadn't been any before. He also found he loved the sword and looked forward to Aragorn's lessons each evening. Even after the gruelling day's walk, he would still ensure he had a few hours of instruction. It was amazing to him how easy he found it. It was like he was relearning something he had forgotten. He had yet to beat Aragorn though. The clang of the steel on steel was like a song to him.   
  
But to Faith it was annoying. She hated every minute Aragorn made her practice. He would just say she needed to be able to defend herself and to be able to handle herself in any situation. She always replied that she was a Slayer and could handle anything. It never worked. Aragorn made her work harder than Xander, but she always found a way to cut her practice short. Plus she would always practice with Frodo. Aragorn thought he would benefit more from her skill. But he would still test her abilities and she hated it. He was like Giles, but cuter. And at least she had been able to fake her training with Giles. Aragorn was too sharp to let her get away with it. He seemed to know what she was trying to do and wouldn't let her get away with it. Still, she had the ring and he respected her for that. She knew the Dwarf didn't trust her and she made sure she didn't set one foot wrong as his eyes were always on her. She felt her old self returning slowly and the joy of this new world losing its hold on her. The voice still spoke to her at night and now, the eye no longer scared her with its images. She now welcomed them.   
  
  
  
"I don't think they are coming," Pippan said mournfully.  
  
He'd given up hope of rescue and now he just longed for death. Anything had to be better than living in the hell-hole where they had been for weeks. It was unbearably hot during the day and freezing during the night. All they ever heard was the howls of the Orcs and other noises so scary, they could only imagine what type of creatures made them. At first he helped Merry try to reach the window, but now he spent his days curled up in the corner remembering life in the Shire. Remembering anything to take him away from here.  
  
Merry was beginning to agree with his friend. Although he had expected them to be killed not long after their capture. He couldn't think why they were still alive. There had to be a reason he just couldn't think of. Saruman would still come daily to taunt them in their misery. At first Merry ignored the barbs and whisperings of the old wizard, but now, he, like Pippan, was beginning to believe them.   
  
Saruman stared deep into the Lidless Eye. He could see them getting closer. Every day brought Sauron's reign nearer. Soon it would be time to send his Orcs out to retrieve the girl and the ring. As soon as Sauron commanded it. Until then, he would sit and watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Nine

Xander stood over Aragorn, his sword at the older man's throat. He'd beaten him at last. A feeling of such joy and achievement ran through him. It had taken him weeks to get to get this point and now, he was almost a master at swordplay.   
  
"Very good," Aragorn said as he pushed the sword away from his throat and stood up.   
  
He was very impressed at Xander's progress. He'd never known anyone to go from being barely able to hold a sword to being able to beat him in a matter of a few weeks. It was like he had been born to wield a sword.   
  
"Nice going Xand."  
  
Xander looked over to where Faith was sitting watching them. She had been so quiet lately. Not her usual self, or the weird happy self at all. He didn't know which he preferred more, but it certainly wasn't this quiet self. It was like she was in a totally different world most of the time. He noticed she spent hours just twisting the ring and staring off into space. Sometimes, he swore he saw her talking to herself. At night, she would toss and turn. She no longer would call out or woke screaming, but he knew her dreams troubled her. Or so he thought anyway.   
  
"Your turn now Faith," said Aragorn.  
  
Gimli watched with interest. He knew the dark girl would now come up with an excuse to get out of fighting Aragorn. He had also noticed the change in her. Like Xander, he had seen her talking to herself, but he had never been able to get close enough to work out what she was saying. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever it was she was saying, it wasn't good. He was more sure than ever now that she was up to no good. Why else would she insist on travelling so far out of their way, and why else would she smile when she thought no-one saw her? But Gimli saw everything. His loyalty lay with the mission and with destroying the ring. He owed her nothing, whether she was this 'Saviour' or not. He had yet to see any kind of proof she was. The fact she wore the ring meant nothing to him. He didn't trust her.  
  
And neither did Frodo. He'd noticed the changes too, subtle though they were. She was beginning to get that look he'd seen in Bilbo's eyes when he'd given him the ring. He had also noticed that Gollum was not as close as he once had been. The twisted former Hobbit now hung further back, as if he sensed something and didn't want to be close to it. He had heard the legends and stories about Gollum from his uncle and also from Gandalf. He knew Gollum wanted the ring back and would do anything to possess it again. Now Faith had it, his longing for it seemed to be fading. Or maybe he sensed she was something else and was afraid of her. Maybe Faith was this 'Saviour' Aragorn spoke of and Gollum feared her.   
  
"Maybe later," Faith replied. "After you've rested."  
  
Aragorn put down his sword and walked over to where she sat. He knelt down beside her.   
  
"You haven't practiced in days Faith," he said softly. "You must practice. There are troubling times ahead and you must be prepared. You must be stronger."  
  
"I can handle myself," she replied. "I have done it before and can do it again."  
  
"This is different. You have no idea what you are going to be up against. You cannot imagine what is in store for you. You cannot keep avoiding this Faith."  
  
"I'm not," she said, twisting the ring again. "I guess I just am tired from walking and I haven't been sleeping well lately. Tomorrow, I promise."  
  
She looked down into his eyes and smiled so sweetly, he'd have done anything she asked of him then and there. He reached for his pendant, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Faith, and stroked it. He had to hold onto his thoughts of Arwen and their love.   
  
"Tomorrow then," he said standing up.  
  
She watched as he walked away and joined the others around the fire. Once again, she knew she had won. She was getting to him and the plan was working. Soon it would time to make her move. Soon everything would fall into place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Ten

The woods were very quiet as the six walked through them. Gimli didn't like it and neither did Aragorn. He was starting to think it was a bad idea to listen to Faith and travel so far South. His heart had told him to believe her even when his head was saying the opposite. He knew the Dwarf was silently blaming him for this and would for anything that might happen, but he had to see why Faith's dream was sending them this way. Some things about her were beginning to worry him. Her lack of interest in training for one. She should train. Xander on the other hand was a surprise to Aragorn. He was now even teaching Frodo and Sam how to wield a sword. He was becoming very friendly with the Hobbits. Aragorn smiled as he watched them joking and laughing as they walked. He was glad to see Frodo smiling again. He'd been so down since they lost Gandalf.   
  
"A bug?" Sam asked between laughs.  
  
"Well she looked like a woman," Xander replied.  
  
Frodo couldn't stop laughing. Nothing like that ever happened around the Shire. The most exciting thing that had ever happened was when Bilbo left. Life was rather quiet and uneventful, and he missed it. He'd seen so much and now he longed for the life he'd left behind. He missed sitting under the trees just daydreaming about the wide world out there. Now he'd seen it, he didn't like it all that much. He missed spending his days fishing with Sam, laughing about what Merry and Pippan had been up to this time. He missed Merry and Pippan. Were they still alive? Or had the Orcs killed them?   
  
"What was that?" Sam said suddenly causing all to halt in their steps.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli ran back to where Sam stood staring out into the trees. They could see nothing.   
  
"I saw..." he mumbled, confused.  
  
"Whatever it was, its gone now," Aragorn replied.  
  
Sam looked into the trees again. He was so sure he had seen something. A shadow, lurking, watching them. A chill was still running up and down his back. He jumped as Aragorn placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It was probably just an animal of some sort."  
  
Sam looked up. He nodded, but he wasn't convinced.   
  
"So we walking or looking?"   
  
Everyone turned and looked to where Faith stood. She'd changed on this journey. Gone was the childlike innocence she'd had when they first arrived. She wasn't even like the Faith Xander knew from Sunnydale. She was something else entirely now and she was beginning to scare him.   
  
"Walking," Aragorn replied walking back up to her.  
  
She still thought she had him wrapped around her finger and Aragorn wanted her to keep thinking that. His trust in her was beginning to falter but he still hoped he was wrong about it. He hoped she was their Saviour and that he hadn't put his trust in her by mistake and that by doing so, was letting her lead them into danger.   
  
  
  
"Just a little further. Its almost time," Saruman said to himself as he watched them through the lidless eye.  
  
  
  
Aragorn knew where they were. Mirkwood, home of Legolas and also it was rumoured, of evil. He had felt it the moment they had entered the woods but he tried to hold on to the belief Faith was right and this was the way the Ring wanted them to travel even though he did harbour those doubts. He missed the Elf and wondered how he was handling himself in the strange place of Sunnydale where he'd been left. From the looks he'd given the blonde slayer called Buffy, he knew that Legolas would be more than ok. But still, he was a good travelling companion and a great warrior. He was sorely missed here and now. There was the Dwarf, Gimli. A strong and powerful warrior in his own right and Xander was a vast surprise. He'd grown in the short time he'd been in Middle Earth. He was no longer a child, but a man. Strong and able to fight to defend Faith and the Ring if need be. He was so proud of Xander's progress. He found himself beginning to look on him as a son. He hoped if, or when, he and Arwen were blessed with children, that they would have the integrity, courage and loyalty he saw in Xander. He also hoped they would have Sam's cheerfulness in any situation and Frodo's spirit. As long as they had their mother's looks, he chuckled to himself. His beautiful Arwen. How he was missing her sweet smile and soft words of love. He was so caught up in his thoughts he never noticed that Faith had stopped walking and was standing staring out into the trees until he walked into her.  
  
"Its time," he heard her say softly.   
  
"Time?" he asked, puzzled at the look that had come over her face.  
  
Her face was blank, like something had taken over her body and sucked the animation out of her. The others saw it too. She turned slowly and faced them all and in a voice that chilled them all to the bone said....  
  
"Time for my return."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Eleven

Before anyone could move or say a word, they were surrounded by the spiders that lurked in the wood's dank and dark depths. Faith smiled and stroked her hand slowly over the one closest to her.  
  
"Yes my pet," she crooned. "Now is the time of darkness. Its time for me to resume my conquest of Middle Earth and take back what was stolen from me all those many, many years ago."  
  
"Umm...spiders," Xander said looking around at the many spiders that had now taken position around the group and was just waiting for the one word from Faith to attack.  
  
Aragorn placed his hand on his sword, careful not to make any sudden moves. The Hobbits didn't know what to do. Frodo had heard stories about these creatures, but he'd never expected or desired to see one, especially not this up close. He could see their teeth and he fancied he could smell their fetid breath. They had journeyed so far and this was how it was going to end? Killed by spiders so close to succeeding? Gimli clutched his axe tightly. If he was to die this day, he was going to take as many with him as he could. A Dwarf was no coward and he was one of the proudest and fiercest warriors of his clan.   
  
"Faith?" Aragorn said softly so as not to startle the girl or the creatures around her. "I know you can hear me. Fight it Faith. Its not the way and you know it. You are stronger than this. You are stronger than him. Fight it."  
  
She turned her head and smiled at the warrior she had travelled with for so long.  
  
"But Faith is gone," she replied. "You don't get it do you? She was my chosen one, never yours. Why else would my Ring seek her out? Why else would a part of me choose her? She IS me. She has always been me. My blood flows through her veins. She is one of my children and she is just returning home to her family to make things right. She will bring Saruman the Ring and he shall restore it to me. She will then reign beside me in the blood of all the fools who try to oppose me starting with yours."  
  
If they stood a chance before, Aragorn knew they didn't now. If she'd just been possessed by the Ring's power and essence, they could have overcome it. But she was part of the Ring and it was part of her. He only hoped the end was quick for the little ones. He, like Gimli, would fight till there was no fight left in him. He could only watch helplessly as she turned and walked off through the trees, leaving them with the spiders who were slowly advancing towards the group.   
  
Xander drew his sword. It was about time he had a chance to test his new skills. What he was really wishing for was an industrial sized can of bug spray, but he doubted he'd find a 7-11 in the woods. He stood in front of the Hobbits and prepared himself for the fight of his life. He'd faced many things before, Vampires, Demons, giant Praying Mantis teachers, but nothing like this. For once he felt he could do it. He didn't need Buffy or anyone else to protect him or fight for him. He was going to do this himself.   
  
A power was welling up inside his body. Something he'd never felt before and he was liking it. It was different from the fear he usually experience. It was giving him strength and with it, nothing was impossible for him. He was aching for the spiders to move closer. He had never feared them, not that he'd ever admit if he did. In fact, he used to mock Willow for her fear of them. He'd just never had any love for them either. But these creatures were ugly and they were bigger than most small cars. He glanced at Aragorn and caught his eyes. He knew the older man was also prepared to go out fighting. This was a new feeling for Xander. He always knew deep down he could always rely on Buffy to save him, and she always did. Now it was just him.  
  
He slashed his sword at the nearest spider. The howl of pain it made pierced through his head. He never knew they could make such noises. If they could feel pain, they could be killed. He continued hacking at it. Soon he was covered in the sticky gore from the wounds of many spiders.   
  
The others were also attacking. The Ring couldn't be allowed to reach Saruman. He would use it to bring back Sauron. Everything their ancestors and Elrond had fought for would have all been in vain. They were fighting valiantly but for every one they killed, two seemed to take their place. It was looking hopeless. But still they fought.   
  
"Sam, nooooooo," Frodo yelled.  
  
Xander ran his sword through the hairy body of the spider he'd been fighting and looked around. He saw Sam covered with the web that several spiders were shooting all over him and Frodo trying desperately to free him. He ran to help, but more spiders cut him off. He hacked and slashed at them, desperate to aid his new friends, but it seemed hopeless.   
  
Aragorn and Gimli were faring no better. They had managed to avoid the webs being shot at them, but they were tiring fast. Soon defeat would be upon them. They knew it, yet fought on.   
  
A bolt of light and a loud bang startled everyone. When their eyes finally readjusted to the dimness, they found the spiders all lying dead around them. Xander ran to Frodo's side and they soon had Sam free of the sticky webbing. The three made their way to where Gimli and Aragorn stood looking at the corpses littering the floor of the woods.  
  
"What.....?" he asked puzzled by what he saw.  
  
"I don't know," replied Aragorn.  
  
"Well then," came a voice from behind them. "Perhaps I can help."  
  
They all turned and saw a tall shadowy figure lurking in the trees.  
  
"Gandalf!" shouted Frodo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before I get yelled at, I will clear up the Faith/Sauron issue soon and thats not the end for her. Just give me time and it shall all become clear. ~Kels~ 


	12. Twelve

Sorry for the delay in updating. Had a real @^&%*%# of a time trying to find info on what happened to Gandalf in the cave. Thanks to Majin for his help. Apologising in advance to any LotR fans whom I upset with this chapter. I can only write with what I found out and according everyone I asked, there was never much said in the books as to what happened to him after he fell anyway. Yes I am aware I have disregarded a huge important chunk of the story, but as I say over and over, this is a whole new story just using the location and characters of LotR. I'm not re-writing it with Buffy characters added in. Sorry for the shortness of this installment.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo ran towards where Gandalf was standing, but as he drew nearer, he noticed it wasn't the Gandalf he knew and loved. He looked different.   
  
"Gandalf?" he said quietly.  
  
"Yes little one," Gandalf replied. "It is indeed I. Or was what you called me. You may still call me that."  
  
The others of the original nine also drew closer. Suspicion and mistrust was in their eyes. They had all seen him fall in the cave with Balrog and they all thought him dead. No-one could survive that, even a wizard such as Gandalf. But here he stood, or someone who claimed to be him. His appearance was very different. His hair was as white as snow and his robes where almost a blinding white. Even his eyes had changed. In them blazed the power that now was in his hands. He looked like Saruman.   
  
"But I'm not," he replied to their thoughts. "I am what he would have become. What he should have become had he not turned to the dark ways. I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. Tell me of yourselves! And who is the stranger in our midst?"  
  
He had spotted Xander standing in the clearing surrounded by the carcasses of the dead spiders. He saw what the others couldn't see, the aura of power around him. It was giving off a powerful purple glow. He could also see what the others had been too blind to acknowledge. Standing before him was the Saviour they had foretold in legends dating back for centuries before his time. He felt honoured he'd lived to see this day, but troubled that the day had come in his lifetime.   
  
"Ahh...Xander," Xander replied, stepping over the dead bodies of the spiders and walking over to join the others.  
  
"Xander," Gandalf repeated, rolling the name over his tongue. "The protector."  
  
The others all turned and looked at Xander. A light dawned in Aragorn's eyes. He'd been so blind. It had never been Faith. Her betrayal and leaving them to die was proof enough. It had always been the boy. How had he not seen it sooner? The way Xander had blossomed under his guidance, the way his strength had increased and the way he now fought without hesitation or fear. He was no longer the boy he'd met mere weeks ago. He had grown into the man of strength and honour he'd shown the promise of becoming.   
  
"He is the one?" Gimli asked.  
  
"He is the one," Aragorn replied.  
  
"But the girl?" he continued. "You said she was the one."  
  
"I was wrong," Aragorn said softly.   
  
"You were wrong?" Gimli snapped sarcastically. "You were wrong? Nice time to discover that. You brought her into our group, into our confidence and let her betray us. She has the Ring. Soon all will lost. Middle Earth will be lost all because you were wrong?"  
  
"Its not his fault," Frodo piped up at last.  
  
All turned to look at the little Hobbit.   
  
"He wasn't to know," Frodo continued. "None of us were."  
  
Gandalf placed his hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. He was right. How was anyone to know the woman would betray them and take the Ring to their enemy, to the one they were trying to stop.   
  
"What is done is done," Gandalf said quietly. "Now is the time to prepare for what will come next. To prepare for the return of darkness to Middle Earth and for the fight of all our lives."  
  
  
  
Saruman smiled as he looked into the eye.   
  
"She is coming," he said. "She is bringing the Ring. Middle Earth shall once again be yours and all shall tremble in fear and bow to your will. You will reign over all as you once should have. Soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Thirteen

Got all my info for this piece from a couple of Tolkien reference sites.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith walked briskly through the trees. Her mind briefly paused on Xander and the friendship she had begun with him. She'd miss him. He'd been amusing and she had enjoyed the sex, but he was now just a means to an end, a stumbling block in the way of the plan. They all were, even Aragorn. She had liked him a lot. He'd have been a great ally and one she'd have definately liked to have had on her side, in more ways than one. But she also knew his loyalty was to the Ring and to the quest to destroy it. He'd never have crossed over and joined the side that was going to win. Middle Earth would return to Sauron and once more, darkness would rule. She smiled as she thought about it. For once she would be on the winning team. She would be the one that everyone talked about and feared. Buffy and her pitiful existance meant nothing to her now. In this world, she had all the power and she couldn't wait. Her fingers twisted the Ring around her finger as she made steady progress towards where the voice in her head told her she should go.   
  
  
  
"Ummmm, fight, protector?" Xander cut in. "What exactly is going on here?"  
  
Gandalf turned to Aragorn, speaking so quietly that Xander could barely hear what was being said.  
  
"He does not know?"  
  
"I thought.....the girl," Aragorn replied. "She was stronger, and she had the name. Her powers were strong. All signs pointed to her. Now it all makes sense."  
  
"Sense?" Gimli interrupted. "None of this makes sense. He loses the Ring, and you retrieve it and bring back that boy and the girl who betrays us all. And where is the Elf?"  
  
Aragorn ignored the Dwarf and kept mumbling, almost to himself.  
  
"The Ring brought him instead of Legolas. It knew he was the one. It knew I was wrong about Faith and it was making things right. But why did it leave Legolas behind? What was the purpose of that?"  
  
"Hello," Xander said loudly waving his hands about. "I am still here. What is going on?"  
  
All looked to Gandalf.   
  
"I think we'd better sit," he said. "This is a long story."  
  
He waited until all were seated on the ground. Some knew this story. Maybe in part, or just in legend, but maybe not the true story of Sauron and Ring. He took a deep breath and started his tale.  
  
"In times long gone, the Elves of Eregion made the Rings. Nine were given to Mortal Man, seven went to the Dwarf Lords, and three to the Elven Kings. Sauron, hoping to control them, forged a Ring at Mount Doom. A ruling Ring. He passed a large part of his own inherent power into it hoping it would enslave the other users of the Rings. He took a great risk placing so much of his power in a Ring that could be taken from his possession. And it was. Isildur cut it from his hand and the Ring was lost to him. Sauron was vanquished and we all thought he'd disappeared forever. His Ring has the power to dominate and control. He was worshipped whilst he had it as a God-king. With it he could control the Orcs, Trolls, all the evil creatures of Middle Earth, and also the Ringwraiths, the most feared of all. Through his Eye and the one Ring, he could have seen everything throughout Middle Earth. Nothing would have been hidden from him. With it, he could have created timeless evil for Middle Earth."  
  
"The one Ring?" Xander asked. "The Ring Faith has?"  
  
"Yes. She has Sauron's Ring, and his power," Gandalf replied.  
  
"Oh boy," he sighed. "This just keeps getting better and better."  
  
Gandalf chuckled. He knew exactly what the boy was thinking. It did seem a monumental task ahead of them. But he would be fine and he saw the inner power growing in the boy even if he himself was unaware of it.   
  
"So did he gain control of the Rings?"  
  
"No. The Elves felt him as soon as he placed that Ring on his finger. They perceived he would master them and they took their Rings off. But they could not destroy them as some in their midst advised, so they hid them. Sauron was enraged that his plan was failing so he declared war of the Elves. He destroyed and laid waste to their cities. He even captured and tortured Celebrimbor into revealing their hiding places. But he never found them. He was driven out of Eriador and peace reigned for a long time. But he returned and an alliance between the Elves and Men finally defeated him."  
  
"So he can be defeated?" Xander asked, enthralled by the story Gandalf was telling. He at least was more direct and to the point than Giles.   
  
"He can be defeated," Gandalf replied. "You will defeat him Xander, Protector of Middle Earth."  
  
"Whoa, hold on," Xander said, as he struggled to his feet. "You definately have the wrong guy for that job if you think I can stop this Sauron."  
  
"Its been foretold down the ages. You would come from the Dale of the Suns and save Middle Earth from the evil that Sauron will unleash upon us. You cannot fight your destiny. You cannot run from what has been written and what will come to pass."  
  
"Watch me," Xander shot back as he turned and stalked off into the trees.  
  
Aragorn moved to follow him but Frodo finally spoke up.  
  
"Let me," he said.   
  
The warrior nodded and watched as the Hobbit followed Xander into the darkness of the woods. 


	14. Fourteen

Frodo found Xander standing under a tree, his head in his hands. He slowly walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. Xander turned, expecting to see Gandalf or Aragorn. He was ready for a fight, but he froze when he saw it was the Hobbit.  
  
"They sent you?" he asked.  
  
"I volunteered," Frodo replied smiling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know what you are thinking," he said. "Better than I think they do. You don't want this do you?"  
  
Xander shook his head and sat down under the tree. Frodo sat beside him.  
  
"I felt the same when Bilbo left me the Ring and Gandalf told me what it was. I wanted to stay in the Shire, one day have a family and just dream about the outside world and remember the stories Bilbo had told me. But I had to leave and take the Ring with me. I wanted to give it to Gandalf, but he refused to take it. So I had no choice in that matter either. But I did have a choice to continue with this quest and I made it gladly. Bilbo had trusted me with that Ring and I couldn't let him down. Gandalf trusted me too. So I embraced the journey and what I thought was my destiny, but it hasn't turned out that way. I lost the Ring and it seems lost my destiny and purpose. Its become yours now."  
  
"I'm sorry," Xander said quietly. "I didn't ask....didn't want this though."  
  
Frodo laughed.  
  
"No-one ever does. It chooses you, you don't choose it."  
  
"But why choose me?" Xander was getting confused by it all now. "I'm a screw up. Haven't you been listening to me? I get myself into trouble time after time and need to be bailed out by Buffy. I hardly ever get things right."  
  
"You saved your school from being blown up, no-one helped you against the zombies. That was all your own strength and your own power. Many times you have shown yourself as a strong man, stop doubting your abilities. Without you, your friends wouldn't be complete. They wouldn't be able to fight the darkness of your world. You contribute in your own way and it would be an incomplete puzzle without you. And you saved Sam from the spiders. Your friends weren't here. He, we, would have been lost without you."  
  
"I wish it was true," Xander mumbled. "I bet they are glad to be rid of me and my mistakes."  
  
Frodo stood up. He was getting angry now. Here sat the hope of Middle Earth? He was acting more like one of the children he knew from the Shire than a warrior who would save them all.   
  
"And you are proving it right now," he snapped. "You have the chance to show everyone, but especially yourself, just how important you are and how much of a difference you can make, yet here you sit like a petulant child. You are the only one who can stop them from destroying our world and you run from it. Some 'Saviour' you are."  
  
He turned and walked back through the trees leaving Xander sitting under the tree. He'd said all he had to say. It was now up to Xander.   
  
"Where is our 'Saviour'?" Gimli asked as Frodo returned.  
  
"I tried," Frodo said softly.  
  
"Tried? You are as much a fool as Aragorn," Gimli spat. "He brought them back and now look whats happened. Fools."  
  
Aragorn had had enough of the Dwarf and his constant sniping at him. Pulling back his fist, he socked Gimli square in the jaw. The Dwarf dropped like a stone. He shook his head then jumped to his feet, knocking Aragorn down. This had been building for some time now and finally neither could hold back. Soon the two were rolling around on the ground punching and shouting abuse at each other. Frodo and Sam tried pulling them apart, but were sent reeling from stray blows.   
  
"Well thats productive," Xander said.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at him.  
  
"So you're with us then?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Of course," Xander replied. "So, what happens next?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	15. Fifteen

"Well what have we here?" came a voice interrupting her dreams.  
  
Faith opened her eyes and looked around her. She was surrounded by a group of raggedly dressed men brandishing weapons ranging from swords to big sticks. A smile lit her face. She was in desperate need of a good fight and here it was. Slowly she stood up, looking around trying to count how many men were surrounding her. She thought six? She could take them.  
  
"Hello boys," she replied. "Come to play with me have you?"  
  
The leader laughed. So she thought she could fight them off? He'd seen the glint of gold on her finger and where there was gold, there was always more. She was a pretty wee thing too. Pity that. She wouldn't be when they'd finished with her. Or maybe they could sell her as a slave in one of the towns. He knew many men would be in need of someone of her visable attributes. Maybe he'd keep her for himself. He licked his lips at that thought.  
  
Faith could almost read his mind. She seemed to know what the disgusting little man was thinking. As if, she thought to herself. She'd rather sleep with the most disgusting demon Giles could think of than him. Her lips curled up in a sneer as she quickly looked around, then kicked the leader hard in the crotch. He fell hard, holding himself and screaming in pain. The others looked at their fallen leader and were thrown off for a second. Their victims never fought back. This was totally unexpected. She picked up the leader's sword and ran it through the stomach of the nearest man. He let out a sharp grunt of pain, then was silent as he too fell. She looked at the blood staining the sword. It looked almost black in the moonlight. The glint in her eyes as she looked at the men still surrounding her made their blood run cold. She pressed the tip of the sword against the leader's throat, her foot resting on his chest. He was still writhing in pain on the ground.   
  
"Now are you going to play nicely," she started saying, pressing the sword's point harder against his throat. "Or do I have to teach you how to?"  
  
He could feel a trickle of blood run down his neck from where she was stabbing it into his throat. He looked around. His men were frozen, just watching her.   
  
"Yes..." he grunted.  
  
"I can't hear you," Faith said pressing the sword harder against his throat.  
  
"YES!" he bellowed, as the sword dug deeper.  
  
"Good," Faith smiled as she run the sword through his throat.   
  
She listened to his gurgles slowly fading before she turned and faced the rest of the men.   
  
"Looks like you are in need of a new leader," she grinned. "Any arguments?"  
  
The men all shook their heads. Faith smiled. It looked like she had her own little band of followers now.  
  
  
  
Gandalf sat watching everyone sleep. He could sense the evilness around them growing stronger with each passing minute. She must be getting closer to her destination. If Sauron, or even Saruman gained possession of the Ring, it would be harder to get it back. At least the woman wasn't as strong as them or as knowledgeable about Middle Earth and all its inhabitants. He knew if they could only get to her in time, maybe disaster could be avoided. But it was still a question of IF they could find her in time. He was heartened by Xander's return. He saw such potential in the young man, and he knew he was right to think so. There lay the Saviour. Was this why he was sent back? To guide the one who would save them? He was still puzzling over that thought.   
  
He was pleased to see his friend Frodo was still faithful to the cause even though he had been surplanted by Xander as the Ring's chosen protector. He was a good lad. Bilbo had made the right decision leaving him the Ring. Frodo hadn't been corrupted by it unlike its other possessors. He was also pleased to see Sam, ever faithful Sam, right by Frodo's side. Frodo was lucky to have such a friend. Gandalf smiled and stroked his beard. He knew Sam would always be by Frodo's side.   
  
He was saddened to see that what had gone on before his return had seemingly splintered the closeness he had remembered. He saw clearly the mistrust the Dwarf now had, and he felt his anger. He was blaming Aragorn for this mess when clearly it was no-one's fault. It was always fated to be this way. Fated before even he was born. Aragorn, he thought turning his head to look at the sleeping warrior. So much had happened and he knew he was also blaming himself.   
  
He was even missing the mischievious Merry and Pippin. He knew Saruman would keep them alive. But for how much longer....he could only hope long enough for them to be rescued.   
  
He saw them coming for him, swords in hand, voices raised in anger. He ran as fast as he could, looking for anywhere to hide, anywhere he would be safe. But they were always two steps behind him. He could almost hear what they were saying, see their faces. He had no idea why they were stalking him. What did they want? What had he done? Then he tasted it. Blood. Why would he have that taste in his mouth? He ran faster through the trees until he came to the river. He saw the full moon reflected in it. He walked closer. Stopping at the edge, he looked down into the water. He couldn't see his reflection.....  
  
Xander woke screaming.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	16. Sixteen

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real," Xander kept saying to himself over and over.  
  
But if it wasn't real, why did it feel as if it was? He could smell the earth under his feet, the smoke coming from the torches of those chasing him, and most importantly, he could taste the blood in his mouth. A feeling of revulsion ran through his body. For years he'd hunted Vampires with Buffy, killing some, being saved from others. It had to be why he dreamt it. He was missing Sunnydale and the ones he'd left behind there. His subconscious was trying to connect him back with them. It was the only explanation he wanted to believe. Dreams were just that, dreams.   
  
"Are you ok?" Frodo asked, his face full of worry.   
  
He had come to like their newest companion, even if he was the one who had usurped his position. He held no grudge, no hard feelings. If he was honest with himself, he felt quite relieved. It was looking as if things would be getting hard and dangerous from here on and he was glad he wouldn't be the one in the firing line. But he still intended to carry on and see this mission through. He'd promised Bilbo and many others he would. He didn't want to disappoint them now.  
  
"Yeah," Xander shrugged. "Just a bad dream."  
  
"I have those," Sam piped up. "I'm in the Shire and I can't find anything to eat."  
  
Frodo smiled at his friend. He could always count on Sam to lighten any mood. Xander tried to smile, but he was trapped by the thought that what he'd dreamt was real, or would be real. But only Buffy had dreams that came true, not him. This place was sometimes a bit too much. He'd been travelling with them for many weeks now, and he still thought that they didn't trust him. After what Faith did, he couldn't really blame them. They wanted to protect their land from someone or something and she had taken the one thing that would ensure their victory and left them to die. It was no wonder the Dwarf at least didn't trust him. He could see the undisguised mistrust and feel the animosity eminating from him. Why or what had happened before to make him feel this, Xander didn't know and frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted to be home watching cartoons or hanging out at the Bronze with his friends. He was missing them, even Deadboy.   
  
"We must move," Aragorn finally spoke up. "She has a head start and we'll never catch her if we just linger here."  
  
"He is right," Gimli said, moving up to stand beside the man. "She must be stopped. The Ring must be returned to us and destroyed."  
  
Aragorn noticed with some satisfaction that the Dwarf was sporting a nasty black eye. It had felt so good to slam his fist into his eye and even better to see the result. The tension had been unbearable ever since they'd returned from the place called Sunnydale and Gimli had been riding him hard every chance he'd gotten. It felt good for him to let it out. They had agreed on an uneasy truce for the good of the group. Aragorn knew the Dwarf still harboured his doubts and suspicions, but at least now they would try to work together to regain possession of the Ring and stop Faith and Saruman.  
  
Gandalf watched the group as they gathered up their meager belongings. He felt the dark cloud that had hung over them from Gimli's mistrust was slowly dispersing. He knew the Dwarf would cling to it until he was proven either right or wrong. But at least for now he was willing to work with them instead of fighting every move Aragorn suggested. He knew where Faith was heading and he knew why. he'd sensed it from the moment he'd first seen her. He'd stayed hidden in the trees, watching as she betrayed them and left them to die. He saw the blood of Sauron in her veins. She was one of his children.  
  
  
  
  
Merry had lost count of the days, and lost his hope. Pippin had lost his many days earlier. Day after day, night after night, the screams came. Why didn't Saruman just kill them and be done with it? Why was he torturing them by keeping them alive? He'd even given up hope of rescue or escape. It was impossible. Where would they go if they did manage to leave their cell? The Orcs would hunt them down and return them in no time at all. What he would do to them then didn't bare thinking about. He glanced over at Pippin who was lying in the corner of the cell. Maybe he should join him and wait for death to come, cos he was certain no-one else was.  
  
  
  
Faith closed her eyes and shut out the laughs of the drunken men. She saw the Eye anytime she wanted to now. It would whisper to her, show her things, beckon her to a place where she would be welcomed as a hero. She was so close now. She had her little band of men who would do anything she told them to. They would protect her on the last leg of her journey and then, she was sure there would be a use for them. They were nothing more than a means to an end. She felt nothing for them but absolute distain, but they'd follow her and keep her and her Ring safe from any others who tried the same trick they first had. Let them drink, laugh, act like fools whilst they still could. Soon it would a whole new Middle Earth and she would reign over it with the one who called to her. The one who called her 'daughter'. 


	17. Seventeen

"I can't take it anymore," Merry yelled.  
  
Pippin jumped up, startled by the volume of his friend's voice. He watched as Merry rattled the bars on the window of their cell door.   
  
"Shhh Merry," he whispered. "You'll make them come back."  
  
"I hope so," Merry replied. "Well are we Hobbits or mice? I have had enough of this lying down and accepting our fate thing. It time we fought back, Hobbit-style, what we have always done best."  
  
He smiled as he saw the tiny glimmer of mischief bring back the life to Pippin's eyes, followed by his equally mischievious smile. It was time to show these 'creatures' why they were infamous in the Shire for their troublemaking.   
  
"Hey," he called as he rattled the bars harder. "Hey, you there?"  
  
He was answered by the fetid breath of one of the Orcs in his face. He screwed up his face and gulped. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought, but he wasn't going to give up now. They either gained their freedom or died trying. He wasn't willing to spend another minute in that hole praying for death. He was momentarily thrown off balance by the sight of the Orc, but he quickly got back in stride.  
  
"I think," he sobbed. "I think he's dead."  
  
Pippin was lying in the corner again, not moving. The Orc looked through the bars and spied the Hobbit. He grunted then left to get orders from Saruman.  
  
"Its not going to work," Pippin whispered.  
  
"Shhh, it will," Merry whispered back. "He's coming back."  
  
Slowly the door opened and the Orc walked through it. He'd received his orders to retrieve the body and bring it to Saruman. He glanced around to see where the other Hobbit was. Merry stood quietly by the door, not moving an inch, tears streaming down his cheeks. The Orc crept over to where Pippin lay. He sniffed at the body. He didn't smell dead. As he reached down to grab the body, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back. He turned and saw Merry holding a bloody sword, his sword, behind him. The Orc let out a pained grunt as he fell. Pippin jumped up to his feet.  
  
"I told you it would work," Merry grinned.  
  
"We're not safe yet," Pippin replied. "Save your 'I told you so's' until we are."  
  
Merry nodded. He knew that they had a long way to go until they were safe. They still had to find a way to get passed the Orc army and whatever it was that was making that loud and piercing scream.   
  
They cautiously tiptoed out of the cell, making sure they locked the door behind them. They probably didn't have much time until someone came looking for the now dead Orc. Quickly, they made their way up the stairs to the upper levels of the pit where Saruman had been creating his army. Hiding behind a large boulder, they watched as yet more perverted creatures were created. They couldn't see the creature making the scream, and they were thankful for it. Whatever it was, if it looked as bad as it sounded, it was not something they wanted to see close up, or even from far away. The sooner they were out of this place the better.   
  
A shout rang out. Their absence had been discovered sooner than they thought. Pippin tugged on Merry's shirt. He was right, it was time to make a move, Merry thought to himself. They watched as Saruman stood surrounded by his creatures, shouting orders for them to find the Hobbits. It was now or never. They could hide in the confusion and make their escape. They crept along the wall, keeping their backs to it and their eyes on the searchers below.   
  
Ahead they saw the daylight. So close now. Just a little further and they'd be out in the open and almost safe.   
  
Just....a....little....further.....  
  
"Going somewhere?"   
  
A dark shadow fell over them. Both Hobbits looked up as their hearts sank. Saruman stood above them, several Orcs stood behind him. He turned his head and nodded to them. They in turn grabbed the Hobbits and dragged them back down onto the floor of the pit. Saruman followed, his mind flicking through the various ideas of what he could do with the annoying little men. By the time he reached the pit floor, he had it. Merry and Pippin's blood froze in their veins as they saw the evil smile on Saruman's face.  
  
"Take them to Rokin," Saruman laughed. "He should be good and hungry by now."  
  
The Hobbits had no idea who or what this Rokin was, but they didn't want to find out. Merry wriggled out of the Orc's arms and slapped the one holding Pippin. Shocked, it let its grip on him loosen enough for Pippin to also wriggle free. Together they made a dash for the steps leading back up to the surface.   
  
"Get them," Saruman bellowed.   
  
The Orcs gave chase, but the Hobbits were quicker and had a head start. They made it to the top before the Orcs were halfway up. Relieved, they sprinted for the opening only to find it blocked by a woman surrounded by a group of evil looking and dirty men. Their hearts again sank as they saw their freedom ripped away from them once more. But they were startled when the woman stepped aside to let them pass. Wasting no time, they ran past them and out into the daylight and on to freedom.  
  
Saruman was furious that they had been allowed to get away as easily as they had. He had had plans for them. He glared at the woman.  
  
"You had no right to let them go," he snarled.  
  
"You forget yourself old man," Faith replied. "They were of no importance. Anyway, I have brought you all these men."  
  
She walked around the pit, looking at what Saruman had achieved. She was impressed but she didn't show it. Let him fight for her approval, she thought to herself.   
  
Saruman knew who she was. He'd been with her ever since she'd arrived in Middle Earth. She was the one. She would bring Sauron and the age of darkness back. His eyes lingered on the band of gold around her finger. His whole being screamed for it, but he would bide his time. He'd waited this long. He could wait a bit longer.   
  
He turned and nodded to his Orcs again. After uttering one word, Rokin, he turned and led Faith away to where they could talk. The Orcs grabbed the men and dragged them off to feed Rokin. Faith never looked back. Their use to her had passed, but she did enjoy their screams. 


	18. Eighteen

Xander was still in constant awe of the surrounding countryside. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before, except maybe in movies or books. It was so different from where he'd grown up. Sunnydale had its beautiful spots, or so he'd thought until he saw Middle Earth. If he was going to die on this quest, he was glad it would be here, in a place of such peace and beauty.   
  
Die. It had just struck him that this time it was all up to him. He had no Buffy to save him when he'd mess up, and he was an expert at messing up. He had no Giles to explain everything and come up with all the answers. He had no Willow to turn to, just to talk to, laugh with, to tell him all the little ego-building things he sometimes needed. Ok, he needed the ego-building a lot. After losing Cordelia and the interlude with Faith, what a mistake that was he saw now, he was in dire need of some building up. The hero-worship he saw in Sam's eyes, the hope in the eyes of Frodo, and even the admiration he saw flickering every so often in Aragorn's was nothing compared to his friends and what he got from them. They had known him for years and knew him well. These 'people' only saw the 'Saviour' that had come to save them from Sauron and Faith. He still wasn't 100% sure what they were expecting him to do. How did they think he could stop someone it had taken a whole army to defeat? Several had failed before succeeding. How could he, Xander, possibly do what they had taken centuries to do?  
  
"You'll find a way."  
  
He hadn't noticed the wizard, Gandalf, walking beside him, silently studying him. He had seen the thoughts running through the young man's head. He also saw his doubts. It was to be expected. He wasn't one of their kind. He was an outsider to Middle Earth and had no knowledge or anything to lose in this fight. He could have left them back in Mirkwood, yet he had come back, prepared to stand up with them and fight Sauron, fight the coming darkness. He respected him for that. The coming days would be hard, on all of them. But he saw what Aragorn had seen in the boy. He saw more strength, more character and more ability than he gave himself credit for. Whatever had brought him here, had chosen him to save them, had chosen well.   
  
"You sound so sure," Xander said quietly. "What if its a mistake? What if I am not your Saviour? Its possible. I'd say its extremely possible."  
  
Gandalf chuckled. Most warriors he had ever known were so sure of themselves and their power, yet they nearly always failed in their fights. Was it the nearsightedness of their abilities and weaknesses that lead to their defeat? At least Xander was able to admit he had failings. He questioned things, constantly it seemed. But it was making him a better person, a better fighter. Even Aragorn and Gimli had noticed how his skills were improving daily. He had beaten the Dwarf, much to Gimli's embarrassment. No-one had ever beaten him. It was unthinkable to the Dwarf. He no longer fought Frodo or Sam. He'd long since surpassed their abilities and it was no longer a challenge for him.   
  
"There are things no-one can explain," the wizard said as he continued walking beside Xander. "I don't know why you were chosen, but you were. All you can do is your chosen duty and you won't be alone. You have us, and the whole of Middle Earth behind you. You are the chosen one."  
  
Now it was Xander's turn to chuckle. He had heard Giles say that to Buffy countless times and there were times she would still fight it. But she'd always do her duty, no matter how hard it was. He thought back to the time after she'd killed Angel. He understood now why she ran like she did. He wished he had someone who thought about him, loved him, like she loved Angel. He had wanted to run and hide when he lost Cordy, but he stayed. Of course, being dumped hardly compared to sending the one you love to a Demon hell for many centuries. Though there had been times he'd wished Cordelia there. She'd moved on, and in time, so had he. To Faith. Still a HUGE mistake. Maybe he wasn't meant to have someone. Maybe he was meant to die here. Maybe thats how he'd save this place.  
  
"Oh god," he uttered under his breath.   
  
He was only 18 and he had his life ahead of him. No little Xander Harris jnr's to take over the family, well, to carry on after him. The jokes he'd shared with Willow about being in neighbouring rest homes would never happen now. This was it. He was going to die here.   
  
"You give up too soon. We have not yet written history, so why do you?" Gandalf asked.   
  
Xander had no reply. Gandalf continued.  
  
"If you think defeat, you will be defeated. You have something no-one else has. You have all the hope and all the prayers of Middle Earth behind you. You have experience fighting evils none of us have seen. It will hold you in good stead. Believe in your calling Xander and you will win. You will save us all." 


	19. Nineteen

"Nice place you got here," Faith said as she walked around the room looking at everything he had.  
  
"Thank you," he replied.   
  
He watched her walking. She was an exquisite creature. She reminded him of the Elven females. She had the beauty and strength of their kind but was a lot shorter than them. But already she had shown herself as a warrior worthy of Sauron. The men she had brought him were amongst the worst he'd seen roaming the land through the Eye. Sauron would be pleased.   
  
"Sit," he commanded.  
  
Faith threw him a look of distain, but she sat. She had to figure out what was going on before she made any moves and it looked like she was about to get some answers to those questions that had been annoying her ever since her arrival in this place. Why was she drawn here? Who was it she heard in her head calling her 'daughter'?   
  
The only people who had ever called her that were her parents and she hated them. Her mother, always drunk, never caring where she was, what she did, or even that she was alive. Her father left, thankfully, when she was about 13 after she finally hit him back. He could no longer push her around, use her as his punching bag when he was drunk, or when his team lost. He'd been no great loss. She'd left soon after him anyway. Her mother's new boyfriends, of which she seemed to have a new one every week, also thought it was fun to try to use her like they used her mother. No-one ever came looking for her. No-one, except them, the Watchers.   
  
She banished her life from her mind. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Who was claiming her now? And more importantly, what did he want?  
  
"We've waited centuries for you," Saruamn said, breaking into her thoughts.   
  
Faith laughed.   
  
"Waited? For me? Why?"  
  
"You are the one," he continued. "The chosen one."  
  
"Oh god," she groaned jumping to her feet. "Look, I've had this speech before and its time for a new record. I am so sick of this speech. 'You are the chosen one, the only one' blah blah blah. If I'm here to slay Vampires for you, I'm leaving now."  
  
Saruman was puzzled. Did she really not know who she was, what she was? And what was she talking about? Record? Vampires? He waved his hand and the door slammed shut.  
  
"Nice trick," she said as she tried opening it. "Now, lets see you open it and let me out."  
  
He waved his hand again and Faith was picked up and placed back in her chair. Something was holding her down when she tried to get back out of it. Struggling, she spat curses at Saruman who just watched her, smiling to himself. She was a fireball, and definately the one they had been waiting for.  
  
"Are you going to listen now?" he said softly as he walked behind where she sat and brushed his hand over her hair, his eyes firmly locked on the gold around her finger. It was so close, he could reach out his hand and....   
  
Faith jerked her head away from his hand and sat still.   
  
"Talk," she said as her struggles ceased.  
  
Saruman's attention snapped back into the present. He withdrew his hand and moved back to his seat.   
  
"You've always felt different haven't you?" he asked.  
  
The look on Faith's face gave him his answer.   
  
"You are different. You are special," he carried on.  
  
"Yes I know all this. I am the Slayer. I was s'posed to be the only one. But there is Buffy. You couldn't even get that right," she spat.  
  
So they had Watchers in this place too. Was there no escaping them she thought to herself. He was kinda old for a Watcher. Giles in 30 years, she chuckled.  
  
"Slayer? I do not know what you mean," he said, now beginning to get impatient with her. "You are Sauron's daughter. The last of his children left. You are the one chosen by him to bring about his return."  
  
Faith laughed until she saw the look on Saruman's face. Her laughter died on her lips. He was serious?   
  
"He knew the end for him would come one day. The armies of Middle Earth were getting stronger. Rebellion was rife. He spawned children and sent them throughout time and the unknown World with help from his Ring, the one you now wear."  
  
Faith looked down at her finger. The thin band of gold, so simple, so innocent looking, glowed. She absentmindedly rubbed it, twisting it around her finger.  
  
"He knew one day he would come back. He knew one of his spawn would gain possession of his Ring from them and that his child would bring him back to reign over Middle Earth again. That child, is you."  
  
His eyes burned into her. It seemed so far fetched and unbelievable to her. He was making it all up, she thought to herself. He just wants the Ring. MY Ring. She wrapped her hand around her finger, holding it tight.   
  
Saruman's eyes caught her every movement, every thought. She didn't believe him. Maybe it was time for her Father to tell her the truth. Tell her why she was here, now. He took her hand and pulled her from the chair.   
  
"Come," he said, leading her from that room into another.  
  
She followed him, reluctantly, but she had no choice. She had to know why she was here and what 'they' wanted from her. Was she really this "Sauron's" daughter, or was it a trick to rip the Ring from her?   
  
The room was dark and in the middle of it she saw the Eye that had haunted her dreams and her consciousness almost from the moment she arrived in this land.   
  
"Welcome home my child," she heard in her head before she fainted. 


	20. Twenty

A breaking twig woke Xander from his slumber, interrupting a rather good dream about cheeseburgers. He missed cheeseburgers, fries and coke. REAL food, not whatever it was he was eating now and boy did he not want to know what that was. He was even beginning to miss the fights his parents would have night after night. Although for a while, Gimli and Aragorn filled that spot nicely, but they were being less confrontational with each other now. Must be Gandalf's influence, he thought to himself as he slowly woke. His eyes scanned the surrounding countryside. He had heard something hadn't he?   
  
"Can't sleep?" Gimli asked.  
  
Xander turned and saw the Dwarf sharpening his sword as he sat keeping watch. He was momentarily transfixed by the reflecting moonlight playing on the blade.   
  
"Ahh," he uttered as he found his voice again. "I thought I heard something, out there."  
  
He pointed out into the darkness. Gimli stood and walked towards where Xander had been pointing. His eyes narrowed as he too scanned their surroundings, but seeing nothing.  
  
"An animal probably," he said as he returned to his seat and sharpening his sword.   
  
Xander joined him. The thought of creatures lurking in the darkness around them now making sleep impossible. Maybe more spiders. He shivered. Gimli's eyes missed nothing. He saw the boy, for thats how saw Xander, shiver. Some 'Saviour' he thought to himself, but he held his tongue. Gandalf and Aragorn and the others thought he was. He would bide his time and see what happened. The boy was improving every day with his fighting, and he was resourceful. He chuckled remembering the look on Aragorn's face as he was beaten by the boy three times in a row, then stopped as he also remembered Xander had beaten him that day too. Maybe they were right. But it still didn't answer the question of where the Elf, Legolas, was and why he'd been left behind, if indeed he had, in the strange land of Sunnydale. In the back of his mind lurked the niggling thought that the Elves were still behind all this. Even Faith looked like one of their kind, except for her ears and height, but she could have been changed by their magicks. He thought too much, he decided as he carried on sharpening his sword and watching the night.   
  
He doesn't like me, Xander thought as he watched the Dwarf. Is it something I said? Usually is. He thought back over everything that had happened in Sunnydale and his life to date. Willow was the only person he could think of that had always been in his life. The only person who had seen through his bravado and, ok, he had to admit it, sometimes geeky exterior. She knew him so well, and yet still talked to him. It was times like this he really missed her. But she had Oz now. They were still working through the interlude of temporary madness that culminated in the kiss that had destroyed his relationship with Cordelia and almost destroyed Willow's with Oz. He was happy for her, if somewhat jealous too. She had a second chance with Oz. Cordelia barely acknowledged he breathed. Maybe they had been right all those years ago when they had said that love on the Hellmouth was hell. He had the worst track record, bar Buffy. A Slayer loving a Vampire.....just weird. Then he remembered Impada, his Incan mummy girl. For a dead 500 year old, she had been hot until she tried to kill him. Praying mantis teacher. Another hot one who also tried to kill him. He was beginning to see a pattern. At least Cordy hadn't tried to kill him, although he bet she had wanted to. Instead she just killed what little reputation and acceptance he had achieved when they had been dating. And Faith. He could still feel her fingers around his throat squeezing the life out of him. Maybe he wasn't meant to have a love life. Maybe he was meant to die loveless. If only Buffy had....he thought wistfully. But she would always love Deadboy. If only. A million if onlys filled his head.   
  
Aragorn had been watching them for a while. He was also unable to sleep. He was missing Arwen. His fingers strayed to the pendant around his neck she had given him before he left on this journey. She said she would wait, however long it took. But she was immortal, thousands of years old. He would age whereas she wouldn't. Could she really still love him, still want him if he returned to her an old man? His heart longed for her arms around him, holding him tight. To hear her sweet voice as she whispered words of love in the musical language of the Elves. He fancied the slight breeze that ruffled his hair was her fingers. He missed her touch. Closing his eyes again, he let his memories of her take him to the sleep that had been alluding him.  
  
"You should sleep," Gimli said at last, breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
Xander's head snapped up. He'd been drifting off.   
  
"Yeah, I guess," he replied as he stood and wandered back to where he'd made his bed.  
  
The Dwarf watched as Xander settled down. His eyes moved over the group, watching them as they also slept. Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought. He let out a long deep breath and returned to his sword and his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Pippin said at last.  
  
He was exhausted from running. But Merry had not let their pace slow. Maybe they were being chased. They couldn't take the risk. At last they were free of that awful place and he'd rather die than go back. Whatever Rokin was, he didn't ever want to find out.   
  
"No, but we have to keep going," he huffed as he ran beside his friend.   
  
"I.....can't.....run....anymore," Pippin gasped as he fell down.  
  
Merry stopped and sat beside him. He knew how he felt. His legs were killing him too. His lungs felt like they would burst if he took one more breath, but they had to keep moving. They HAD to.   
  
Not much further," he said quietly. "Just a little bit more."  
  
Pippin looked at his friend, barely able to see him in the darkness. He trusted Merry completely. Reluctantly he got to his feet.  
  
"Just a little further," he said.   
  
Merry smiled and grabbed his hand. Together they ran on into the night. Their little legs speeding them onwards, but to where, they had no idea. They just ran, remembering the hell they'd left behind and in constant fear of returning to it. Then they saw it. The light from a fire.   
  
It couldn't be the ones they had escaped from. It had to be someone else. But were they friend or foe? Cautiously and silently, they crept closer. In the shadows from the fire, they could make out several figures lying on the ground, sleeping around the fire. They moved closer. They had to know who it was before they knew it was safe to come out of hiding.   
  
Pippin kicked something in the darkness. His foot caught and he fell over it.   
  
"What the.....?"  
  
Xander sat up. Sprawled over him was what he first took to be a child. He grabbed him, but Merry jumped onto his back and proceeded to punch over and over at him.   
  
The noise soon woke the remaining sleepers. Gimli grabbed his sword and a light from the fire. All they could make out was Xander rolling around on the ground with two little creatures on him. Limbs were being flung in every direction as voices were raised in anger. Aragorn reached down and grabbed one of the creatures by the scruff of its neck. It was a very angry Merry who kicked out at him. It wasn't until Frodo gasped that every thing stopped.   
  
"You're alive?" was all he said. 


	21. Twenty One

"Good, you're awake," Saruman snarled.   
  
He'd been waiting an awfully long time for this moment and now it was here, he didn't like disappointment. This child, lying on the floor was the last of Sauron's spawn and she was the one who had succeeded where the others had failed. He only hoped that this time everything went to plan. She had the Ring, she had the power to bring back Sauron. Saruman would sit at his right hand, maybe he could have his own Kingdom. He'd like that. He deserved that.   
  
"Huh?" Faith slowly sat up. "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
She looked around and saw the Eye, and remembered. Daughter? She let Saruman lead her to a chair. She curled up in it and waited for the explanation she was sure was coming.   
  
"The Elves betrayed me," came the voice in her head. "I taught them so much. I taught them how to make the rings. But they betrayed me. I should have ruled them. I always had the power and strength they lacked. They made their own rings without my knowledge and they should have been mine. I had all the rings, but them. But I should have had the three rings of the Elves. They should have been mine and the Elves should have bowed to me. Celebrimbor was a fool. He chose death instead instead of giving me their location. Such a weak Elf."  
  
Faith noticed the contempt in the voice when it spoke of the Elves. She thought of Legolas and the Elves she'd seen when she and Xander arrived here. She could see why the Eye felt that way. She could also sense the innate goodness about them.   
  
"Man was easy to pervert to my ways," the voice continued. "Such weakness of spirit and such ambitions they have. The ones to whom I gave the rings became my fiercest and most feared warriors. My Ringwraiths. They would never stop, never falter in their attempts to regain the One Ring for me. The Ring you now wear my child."  
  
Subconsciously, Faith's fingers twisted the Ring around the finger that bore it. It was so deceptively simple looking. The visage hiding the true evil it could possess if in the wrong hands. In Sauron's hands.   
  
"You call me child, your daughter," Faith said softly, finally finding her voice. "Why?"  
  
She heard a laugh in her head. It was mocking her. It just wanted the Ring, her Ring. She'd heard just about every lie there had ever been in her short lifetime. They lied to her when she was a child. Parents were supposed to love their children. To treat them well, read to them, kiss them, hold them tight in the night. Thats what the books, movies and television said. But they lied. Her parents never did anything remotely like that. After she left home, the strangers she met on the streets lied to her. She heard so many lies in the first few months, falling for every one until she wised up and used their lies against them. She became an expert at lying to and manipulating people. Then they found her. The Watchers. Finally Faith thought she had her true purpose and had found the one group that needed her and would never lie to her. But they lied too. She was supposed to be the one, the ONLY one. But there was Buffy. The biggest liar of them all. She thought things would be so good. She had someone like her. Someone with the same destiny and calling. Together they should have had it all. But she was caught up in her love for a Vampire, for the one Faith also wanted. Angel.   
  
She felt the rush just thinking about him. Just remembering his dark eyes, his lips. How she longed to feel their icy touch on hers. She'd soon warm him up, she chuckled to herself, completely forgetting where she was and why. They could have had so much fun together. They could have ruled Sunnydale's dark nights. But he only saw Buffy. His existance was a lie to her. A Vampire with a soul. Such a waste.  
  
"You are my child," the voice boomed cutting into her thoughts. "I saw what was coming, and I knew I would be unable to stop it. But I had a plan. I sent all my children to different places, different times throughout the World I knew and didn't know. I knew one day, one of my children would find the Ring and it would bring that child back here, back to me. That child, is you."  
  
"Your child?" Faith was unable to grasp what the voice was saying.   
  
The voice chuckled. "Elven women are the loveliest creatures ever created. I simply bred with them and took the children from them once they were born. Didn't you always feel different? Feel like you never belonged to the World where you lived?"  
  
Faith froze. Yes, she always felt something was different about her. She thought it was the Slayer thing. The Watchers had told her it was. Her 'parents' weren't her true parents then? No wonder they hated her. So what? They found her on their doorstep and taken her in? This was getting too much for her to handle. Her   
whole life was a lie?  
  
"Yes," she simply whispered in answer to the question.   
  
"You are my daughter. The daughter who brought back my Ring. The one who will bring me back. Together, we shall rule. Everything you want shall be yours. Anything your heart desires."  
  
Anything, Faith thought to herself, except a normal life. The one thing she'd always longed for. 


	22. Twenty Two

Aragorn dropped Merry and they all just stood staring at the Hobbits they had thought of as dead, or worse.   
  
"Well?" Merry finally said, breaking the amazed silence. "Is there no food?"  
  
Frodo laughed. He grabbed his friends by their hands and dragged them over to the fire where the remains of their dinner was still bubbling over the heat. The others followed and sat around the fire, watching as Merry and Pippan ate. Obviously they hadn't eaten for some time by the way they were wolfing it down. Sam ignored the growling of his stomach. It was his friends who needed food most. He could go without, this once. Frodo waited until they had finished before he asked the question that was on everyone's mind...  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Slowly, Merry and Pippin recounted everything that had happened to them since they had been captured by the Orcs. The talk of the screams sent shivers up Frodo and Sam's spines. Aragorn listened intently, eager to know more about this Rokin. There wasn't much they could tell about who or what Rokin was. They had been allowed to escape before they saw it. The important news they had was that Faith had arrived safely, with the Ring.   
  
"So its over then," Xander interjected. "She's with them now. They have the Ring. Nothing we can do to stop it now."  
  
Gandalf stood up and walked slowly around the gathered group. He stroked his beard as he thought. Yes, she had reached Saruman and still had the Ring. Sauron's return was now certain to take place soon, but all was not lost. They still had a chance. Sauron wasn't back in Middle Earth in body yet. His spirit could be defeated and the Ring's destruction would ensure that. They still had time before whatever rituals and ceremonies they would need to perform were completed. He glanced at Xander. There was still hope.  
  
"Never accept defeat without first fighting the battle Xander," Gandalf finally said.   
  
"But if she has the Ring and now this Saruman has them both, what's the point?" Xander replied.   
  
Gimli grunted as he stood and stalked off into the darkness. Just when he was beginning to like the boy....  
  
Aragorn watched him disappear into the night. He knew what the Dwarf was thinking. Xander gave up too easily. How could this...boy...succeed where it had taken armies to before? But Aragorn had faith in the boy. He'd been watching him grow up from the boy who had arrived to become a warrior capable of taking anyone on and winning. He smiled as he thought of the progress Xander had made under his guidance. Yes he definately hoped when he and Arwen had a son, he would be like Xander.   
  
"There's always a point," said Frodo softly.  
  
He was thinking about the Shire and the peace and tranquility of it. It would be lost if Sauron returned. The first wars had pretty much by-passed them there but he doubted Sauron would overlook them this time. He'd take his revenge out on every living creature in Middle Earth. Hobbits included. He had to see this through, no matter the cost, for the Shire, for Bilbo.   
  
Xander looked at the remaining group gathered around the fire. The two new Hobbits looked like death and they were close to dropping from exhaustion. He saw nothing but resolve on the faces of Frodo and Aragorn. He looked up at Gandalf, still standing behind them, still stroking his beard, seemingly lost in thought. Even Sam, the quiet member of the group, was determined to see this through. He couldn't give up. He had a duty to them. After all, wasn't he their 'Saviour'?   
  
"Sleep," Gandalf said at last. "Its almost morning and it looks like it will be a day where we will all need our strength."  
  
"You're right," agreed Aragorn as he stood and reached for his cloak.  
  
The Hobbits were already asleep, curled up beside the fire. Aragorn smiled as he spread his cloak over the slumbering two. He was pleased they were back safely. 


	23. Twenty Three

Faith had so many questions. Who was her mother? Did she even know Faith was still alive or did she think her dead? Did she even care what had happened to her child? Or was she dead? Would she ever meet her? She was dying to ask but she didn't want to when the old man, Saruman was around. She didn't trust him. He gave her such looks. His eyes also lingered on the Ring on her finger far more than they should. Would she ever be allowed to speak to her 'father' alone?   
  
Father. It was odd after all this time to have one again. The man she thought of 'father' was long gone from her life. She now thought herself too old to be in need of another. She had watched Buffy and Giles. Her heart did envy the closeness they shared. She even wished for a time she was included in it. But she knew she would never, could never, hold a place in the Watcher's affections. Not like Buffy did.   
  
She could slap herself at times. Here she was in a totally different time and place, and still the blonde Slayer haunted her thoughts. Here she was the chosen one. Here she would have everything whilst Buffy was still in her role as Slayer. Her pathetic existance nothing more than a killer of Vampires. Faith was destined for so much more. She pushed all thoughts of her previous life from her mind and turned it to more interesting thoughts. Like how she would rule this world, with or without her new found 'father'.  
  
She didn't protest when Saruman led her away and showed her to her bedroom. She was tired after her journey and the days revelations had taken a lot out of her. Sleep would be welcome.   
  
  
  
Aragorn was still awake when morning came. He'd found sleep impossible. His mind was busy with thoughts of all Merry and Pippin had been able to tell them about what Saruman and his army of Orcs was up to. He was worried. It sounded like whatever this 'Rokin' was, it sounded like it would be a strong and terrifying adversary. He only hoped that it was able to be defeated. He glanced over at the sleeping Xander. The boy would have to do that. He was the one to save them all from Sauron, Saruman, Faith and now this Rokin. He had faith in the boy. Not so much a boy now, he chuckled to himself. He was almost a man. Before this was finished, he would be one. If it was finished and any of them survived.   
  
"Did you not sleep?" Gandalf asked as he walked up behind the thinking Aragorn.  
  
He shook his head. Sleep was impossible when there was so much to be done. So many plans to be made. Gandalf understood. He knew the warrior still blamed himself for the Ring's loss and for Faith's betrayal even though he was not to know. Such things were written into the fabric of time and destiny. There was nothing he could have done to stop it, or her. All he could do now was fulfill what had been written for him. He had so much hope and faith in this quest. Middle Earth must not fall to the Dark Ones again. He rested his hand on the man's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He understood what the warrior was thinking, probably better than he himself did. In time, answers would come. But until then, there was much to be done.  
  
"Let them sleep a bit longer," Gandalf said quietly, his eyes roaming over the rest of the gathering. "After all, I have a feeling today, they will need it."  
  
"What makes today any different?" he asked.  
  
Gandalf looked up into the sky. It was turning pink in the distance as the sun returned to them. The darkness was retreating. If only this threat was as easy to repel, he thought to himself. He threw Aragorn a tiny smile as he turned to leave.  
  
"A feeling," was his only reply.  
  
Aragorn watched him leave with a heavy heart. Was today the day they would face their enemies? Or was something else coming? 


	24. An Apology

As anyone who has looked at the review board for this can see, a certain person (cos I doubt its two) has taken it upon herself to wage a mini-terror campaign on me and this fic.   
  
Quite frankly, I have had enough and have reported that person and her abuse of me to the "powers that be" here at Fanfic.net. I have also taken away the right of others to review by deleting the anon review option which is something I deeply regret cos everyone has the right to review and have their say about this fic and everyone's.   
  
For now, I am choosing not to post further on this and my other fics due to this person's actions and other things I have going on in my life at present.   
  
It takes a lot of guts for people to write and post their work at sites such as this one for the whole world to see. I respect people who do post their work here and have the guts to keep doing so. Its such a pity people such as the one I am talking about choose to abuse (cos I regard what they are doing as more than "flaming") people's efforts because of jealousy, inadequacy or just boredom on their part. I take it very personally and am not putting up with it any longer.   
  
Flames are a part of posting here, and if this person had reason behind her flame, I wouldn't be doing this. I have had many flames and I accepted everything they had to say. I made errors in my lack of LotR knowledge and as such, was flamed. I try to avoid such errors now by researching more carefully. But flames for the sake of flaming is just so low. Just because you do not like the topic or content of someone's fic is (in my opinion anyway) no reason to abuse them. If I was flamed for my writing ability or something significant, I wouldn't be so upset. But it annoys me this person is abusing me for having the audacity to cross over LotR and Buffy, something a few more people have now done, and good for them.   
  
I admit I am giving serious thought to deleting everything and closing my account, something I would very much hate to do, cos it would mean that person has won. For now, lets just call it a break and see if this childishness ends.  
  
To Rave, Echoes, Kristy, Celtic and all the others who are enjoying this....I am so sorry.  
  
Kels. 


	25. Twenty Four

Faith tossed and turned. She kept hearing the soft voice in her dreams, calling her, calling her Belyndra. She could see a face but not clearly enough to make it out clearly. She was beautiful and blonde and she sensed a peacefulness about her. A bright aura extended around the woman, blocking Faith from seeing her features. Her soft voice and the words she spoke enveloped Faith in a warm blanket of love, the first she'd ever felt. Was this her mother? Where was she? Did this mean she was dead?  
  
She bolted up out of her sleep and was surprised to feel tears coursing down her cheeks. Angrily she brushed them away. Whoever it was, she abandoned Faith and never tried to find her before now. Why should she feel anything for her now? She lay back down and closed her eyes, but sleep was impossible. She spent the rest of the night lying awake, tortured by the voice and thoughts of a mother she'd never known, but was now trying to contact her. Too little, too late. She had found her father and he wanted her. He was enough for her now.   
  
Saruman watched the dark girl as she slept and as she sat awake. He saw her tears and was puzzled by them. Whatever it was that had caused them had been powerful enough to awaken her from her slumber and he was desperate to know the cause. It couldn't have been guilt at killing her friends. He'd seen her through the Eye when she'd done that and she had relished the job. No, it was something more. Something far more important and personal. He had to know. Maybe it would be his way to getting possession of the Ring. He left her as she tried, fruitlessly to sleep and wandered back to his room. She was a small threat to him. Sure, she was Sauron's last child and the one who had his Ring, but until Sauron himself returned to claim it, she could be controlled and he intended to do exactly that. He smiled to himself and sat back deep in thought. Soon Middle Earth would be his, as it should be.  
  
  
  
She watched her daughter in the waters. Her Belyndra was back. She had long thought her lost but she'd returned to Middle Earth and to her. The long centuries of tears and mourning were now nothing. Joy filled her heart. She reached out her hand and gently passed it over the still waters and her daughter's image it bore. She was so beautiful. She now understood what she had seen all those weeks ago when she'd first set her eyes on the girl. The darkness in her made sense now. It was Sauron's darkness she'd seen, not Belyndra's. It was the darkness of her father, something she could not know or control. Just as she had not known the evilness that was inside Annatar. She'd loved him then, not knowing Annatar was really Sauron using a disguise to ensnare the Elves. All he'd ensnared was her heart. She'd given herself to him completely and when their child was born, their Belyndra, it was the happiest day of her life. But her happiness was shattered when he was revealed as the traitor he was and he left, taking her child with him. She thought she'd never see Belyndra again and she mourned her loss. Now she was back and soon it would be time to reclaim the child she thought lost forever. Soon...  
  
  
  
Gandalf watched as the Hobbits and Xander joked around as they ate their meager breakfast. It was good to see Merry and Pippin back. Frodo was almost his old self again. He knew the lad had been blaming himself for his 'death', the loss of the other two Hobbits and the loss of the Ring. Everyone was back, as they should be. Only the Ring was missing. Frodo took too much blame on himself. Gandalf knew there had been nothing any of them could have done to stop Boromir from seizing it and taking it away from Middle Earth to the world he now inhabited. Even if he himself had been still with them instead of still with the Balrog Demon, there would have been nothing he could have done to stop it. The Ring was taken for a reason, and it was back to fulfil its purpose. He only hoped it wasn't for the purpose which Sauron created it for.   
  
So much time had passed since its creation and since Sauron's defeat at the hands of the Elvish/Human army, yet here they were almost back at the same spot. History was about to repeat itself. This time however, they had Xander. He was their weapon against Sauron. He would lead them all to victory. Gandalf stroked his beard as he turned his gaze to the Dwarf, Gimli. He was a fine example of that race. Strong, fearless, a perfect warrior. He could see the traces of suspicion still in his heart, but it was lessening with each passing day. Soon it would be gone and the group would be all the more stronger for it.   
  
"Time we moved from here."  
  
He'd not noticed Aragorn walk up behind him. He was right. They were losing time. Time was something they had very little of now. Faith was with Saruman and soon they'd use its power to return Sauron to his physical form and give control of the Ring back to him. Gandalf knew that if that happened, all was lost. He nodded as he stood.  
  
"Gather your army warrior," he said. "It is time to meet our foe on their own ground."  
  
Aragorn left the older man to his thoughts and rejoined the group. Whatever the day would bring, they would need to be ready for it. He knew that Gandalf knew more than he was saying. 


	26. Twenty Five

It was the unnatural quietness of their surroundings that had everyone on edge. There was not even the songs of the birds to add lightness to their journey. It was as if they knew what was coming and had flown away to safety. Sam tried to lighten the dark mood of the group by joking around, but he soon gave up. Even Merry and Pippin were not their usual selves. It was as if their ordeal had sucked the life right out of them. They were also very quiet as the group headed back to where they had come from not long before. The thought of seeing that place again filled both with dread. Maybe this time they wouldn't be so lucky as to escape this 'Rokin'. They shot apprehensive looks at each other as they walked slightly behind the others.   
  
Xander noticed their reluctance, but as he didn't know them as well as the others did, he thought it was normal for them. Frodo, on the other hand, was worried. He was soon in a deep discussion with Gandalf about it.  
  
"They have been through a lot in the past few weeks," the wizard replied. "You can't expect them to be the Merry and Pippin you know from the Shire Frodo. You have to expect some changes. Give them some time to put their experiences behind them."  
  
Frodo nodded as he looked back at his friends. He missed their jokes and silly pranks. But he knew Gandalf was right. In time, the old Merry and Pippin would return. He could only imagine the hell they'd been living through for the weeks they had been held by Saruman and his evil creatures. They wouldn't speak much about it, except to fill in details that they would need for the coming battle, but he knew they were hurting. Pippin especially. Frodo could see it written clearly in his eyes, but he also knew not to push it. His friends would talk about it when they were ready.   
  
  
  
"It seems you didn't kill your friends after all child."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Faith had thought them all dead. What did he mean she hadn't killed them? She quickly crossed the floor of the room and stood beside the old wizard. He pointed deep into the Eye. She gasped with disbelief. There, larger than life, walked Xander, Aragorn, and all the others.  
  
"They found new friends," she whispered. "Isn't that....?"  
  
"The two you let go free?" Saruman snarled in reply. "Yes you fool. Now they will lead them straight to us. We're far from ready..."  
  
Faith laughed. Saruman was the fool. Did he honestly think he would be rewarded for all his betrayals of his people? Betrayal of all the peoples of Middle Earth? Did he think her father, that Sauron, would share his kingdom with one as snakelike as Saruman? If he could betray all he had ever held dear to him, how could they trust him not to betray them too?   
  
"No, it CAN'T be!"  
  
Faith snapped out of her revere. Something he had seen through the Eye had disturbed him deeply. In fact, Saruman looked rather white. She looked again. There was someone else walking with them. Someone who looked rather like Saruman himself. Was this what was frightening the old man? So he had a weakness after all. She chuckled as she filed that away in her mind for future reference. Who knew, it might come in handy.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No...no-one," he spat as he turned from her and the Eye and briskly walked from the room.  
  
Faith remained to watch her former friends and allies on their journey. Every step was bringing them closer to her.   
  
"Yes, keep coming," she crooned softly. "The fun is about to begin."  
  
Giggling to herself, she curled up in Saruman's huge chair and continued watching and waiting. It was almost time. She felt it inside her. The feeling of exhileration building up. She'd missed the feelings a good fight gave her. It wouldn't be much longer... 


	27. Twenty Six

They smelt them first. An unpleasant and unworldly stench of death surrounded them long before they saw the first wave of Orcs run from the forest, swords raised, ready for a fight and they were ready for it. Pushing Merry and Pippin into the middle, the other surrounded them, their weapons raised, eyes on the charging hordes. They were outnumbered and they knew it, but everyone was prepared to die if necessary.   
  
Xander gulped. He knew this was coming, but he hadn't expected it so soon. He was stronger than he had been when he'd arrived, and he knew how to use many weapons now. This was different from anything he'd ever seen. Fighting the Vampires and Demons in Sunnydale were easy compared to what he was now facing. There was also no Buffy to get him out of this. It was all down to him. Xander, the 'Saviour' of Middle Earth. It was now his chance to prove his worth. His chance to be the one who saved instead of being the one in need of saving.   
  
The Orcs stopped just short of the group. They had them completely surrounded, no escape in sight.   
  
"Stand strong," Aragorn said through clenched teeth as he held his sword high, watching the hordes.  
  
"Why have they stopped?" Frodo asked nervously looking around.  
  
"They appear to be waiting for something," Gandalf replied. "For what, I do not know. We shall soon see."  
  
"I'm not going back," Pippin said softly as he clung to Merry. "You'll have to kill me if it comes to that."  
  
Merry gasped as he looked at his best friend. How could he ask that of him? They had known each other since they were children playing in the Shire. Together they had had many adventures, mostly mischievious, but always fun. He couldn't, wouldn't. How could he go on without Pippin?   
  
"I can't," he replied softly, shaking his head. "You are my best friend, my one true friend. Ask me anything, but do not ask that of me."  
  
"It is because you are my true friend that I ask you to do this for me," Pippin looked sadly into his friend's eyes. "You are the one I have always trusted, always been the only one I could ever count on. If I go back, I'll die anyway. I just want to go my way, when I decide. I can't go back Merry. Please.... Please say you'll do that for me, if the time comes."  
  
With tears in his eyes, Merry nodded. He hugged Pippin tight, stroking his hair as he whispered that everything would be alright. In his heart, he doubted they would survive this, but he loved his friend and if he could do nothing else, he would be strong for him.  
  
The silence and suspense was beginning to kill Xander. Nothing was happening. They just stood watching the group. Their smell was overpowering now.   
  
"Are they trying to kill us with their pong?" he asked Gimli.  
  
"Pong?" the Dwarf snarled.  
  
"Surely you can smell them," Xander's stomach was beginning to turn sommersaults now.  
  
"I can smell them," he replied. "Keep your eyes on them. Don't let your guard down."  
  
"Yes sir. Well its another fine mess you've gotten us into this time Stanley," Xander muttered to himself.  
  
Aragorn watched the Orcs in silence. He'd never seen anything like this. Why weren't they attacking? What was going on? Was this a game? Were they trying to drive them crazy before picking them off? He was about to rush them when he saw them parting and someone walking through the ocean of Orcs. At first he couldn't see who it was, but as the figure drew closer, he saw it was Faith. Her beauty still stole his breath away, but he also remembered the ease at which she betrayed them all. His heart hardened and a snarl formed on his lips.   
  
By now, everyone had seen her. Each felt differently at seeing her. Merry and Pippin were thankful. She'd let them escape Saruman and his monsters. Maybe she was here to do that again. Frodo felt the pain of her betrayal all over again. Gimli was just longing to let his axe say all he had to say to her. Gandalf was also struck by her beauty. She reminded him of someone, but who?   
  
"Bitch," Xander yelled as he ran out and slapped her face hard.  
  
"Nice to see you too X," she replied. 


	28. Twenty Seven

"You have one hell of a nerve showing your face after what you tried to do to us," Xander spat.  
  
"Are you still mad about that?" Faith laughed as she rubbed her cheek.  
  
"Almost getting me killed? Yeah, that does tend to piss me off," Xander replied.  
  
"Then you get pissed off too easily," she retorted. "No hello from you Aragorn?"  
  
She pushed past Xander and strode up to the warrior who gazed at her with pure hatred in his eyes now.  
  
"Is this your doing?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Not totally," she said as she looked around at the gathered Orcs. "But I kinda like them. Sure, they smell really bad, but they do whatever you tell them to do. I like that in any kind of male."  
  
"Just what have you told them to do Faith?" he asked looking the girl straight in the eyes.  
  
"I haven't quite made my mind up yet," she said softly as she slowly walked around the group. She recognised Merry and Pippin but didn't say anything. "It kinda depends on you Aragorn."  
  
Gandalf stood silently watching the exchange between the girl and Aragorn. There was no mistaking the attraction the warrior held for her. But he also saw into Aragorn's heart and it was filled with Arwen. It always had been, and nothing would ever change that. Not even this girl standing in front of them now.   
  
"On me?"  
  
Faith stepped closer to him and dragged her finger slowly over the opening of his tunic, over the bare flesh that was exposed there. Aragorn curled his lip in distaste and grabbed her hand, ripping it away from his body.  
  
"So that's your answer then is it Aragorn? Such a pity. We would have been so good together."  
  
Faith took her hand back and smiled sadly at Aragorn as she turned and walked back through the Orcs. Her last two words were heard clearly cutting through the silence...  
  
"Kill them."  
  
They heard her laughter as she disappeared from view and the Orcs slowly moved forward. They were totally outnumbered and they knew it, but if this was to be the end, they were going to go out fighting like men, not running like mice.   
  
There was no time for fear, just pure survival instincts as the first wave of Orcs attacked. Soon only the clang of steel on steel was echoing through the air. Xander's only thought was of what he was going to do to Faith when he caught up with her again. All his weeks of training were paying off as he thrust his sword through one Orc, then as he pulled it out, he caught a glimpse of another sword heading for his neck. Before he had time to react, the sword and arm suddenly fell. He gasped his thanks to Gimli as he retrieved his axe. The Dwarf grunted as he swung the axe, beheading an Orc before the axe buried itself in the chest of another. Xander had no time to rest. There were always more Orcs taking the place of those they killed.   
  
Soon everyone was covered in the rank, sticky blood of the Orcs. Even Merry and Pippin. They had broken free from the depression that had held them not long before and were now fighting alongside the others. Aragorn was soon lost in the sea of Orcs. His sword cutting through them like they were nothing. His anger urging him on.   
  
But it seemed hopeless. As soon as one Orc fell, three more took its place. It wasn't long before the group were surrounded again. Not even Gandalf's magick could get them out of this fix this time. The Orcs appeared to be immune to it, a little surprise Saruman had added.   
  
"I'm sorry I failed as a Saviour," Xander said sadly as the end looked likely.  
  
"Don't give up so soon," Aragorn smiled as from seemingly nowhere, arrows flew the air and dozens of Orcs fell.  
  
"What the f....?" Xander yelled as Gimli and Aragorn again raised their weapons and charged the Orcs.  
  
"It appears our reinforcements have arrived," Gandalf chuckled. "Right in the nick of time too."  
  
Xander had no time to reply. He was soon fending off a large Orc. The sound of the swords hitting each other was so loud. He was struggling to hold on. This Orc was far too strong for him. Before he knew it, his sword was struck from his hands and the Orc, grinning evilly, was advancing on him, its sword held ready to take his head. Was this how his end would come? Xander had always thought he would die in bed with a beautiful young blonde when he was a very old man. Well, didn't every male? But the Orc stopped, a puzzled look came on its face as it suddenly fell forward. Xander looked in amazement at the dozen or so arrows in its back. After a silent "thank you" to whoever had just saved him, he grabbed his sword back up and rushed to aid Frodo who was surrounded by three Orcs.   
  
The arrows flew from the surrounding woods. The Orcs couldn't see who or what was firing them. They had no way to fight back against this new invisible foe. They fell without knowing who this enemy was. Those left soon turned tail and ran, more afraid of the unknown than they were of Faith and Saruman. The ones left fighting the exhausted seven soon joined them running for safety.   
  
They watched them go. Unable to stand any longer, Xander collapsed next to the barely conscious Hobbits. The fight had drained all the energy out of them. For little guys, they had fought like tigers. He was impressed and made a mental note never to get on their bad side.   
  
`"Who...? What....?" he gasped as he looked from Gandalf to Aragron.   
  
"You'll see," the wizard winked as from the woods, dozens of Elves appeared.  
  
Xander watched in amazement as they walked out from the safety of the woods and came towards the group. They were so beautiful, so tall and blonde, like the one he'd seen in Sunnydale. They each carried a bow, and had quivers of arrows strung over their backs.   
  
"You knew they were coming didn't you?" he asked Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn nodded as he moved forward to greet their saviours.  
  
"Its good to see you again Elrilmar." 


	29. Twenty Eight

The tall Elf grabbed Aragorn's outstretched hand.   
  
"Glad to see you are still in one piece Strider," he chuckled.  
  
"You cut it rather fine," Aragorn replied. "Next time, sooner would be better."  
  
The Elf laughed.   
  
"Come, we have a camp not far from here," he looked around at the dead Orcs littering the ground. "They'll start to stink soon and the scavengers will come for them. Best not to stay here longer than necessary."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He walked back to the others. They needed food, some attention to the wounds they'd received, but mostly they needed rest. They'd been walking for weeks and this fight had sapped them of what little strength they had held in reserve. Reluctantly, he roused the Hobbits and the others.  
  
"We have to move from here now," he said as he helped Frodo to his feet.  
  
Looking around, they knew why. They didn't want to stay in this place any longer than necessary either. Wearily, they followed Elrilmar away from the field of dead Orcs and into the woods, to join all the Elves as they trekked back to their camp.   
  
The smell of roasting meat reached them first. Having had nothing substantial to eat for a very long time, the aroma was intoxicating to the weary men. They stumbled into the camp and ate heartily. Several of the Elven females brought them fresh clothes. Xander was especially taken with one of them. She was so much like Buffy, only taller. She had such a sweet smile. He watched as she moved gracefully through the gathered warriors, tending gently to the wounds.   
  
She felt his dark eyes watching her every move. It embarrassed her. Her parents had kept her sheltered in Lothlorien away from the outside world of Middle Earth. She'd never seen anyone but her own kind before, but she'd always longed for adventure. She'd begged her parents to allow her to follow her older brothers when Galadriel had sent them to aid the Saviour and his comrades. Reluctantly, they had had let her go.   
  
Culromen watched his sister intently. He saw the glances she stole at the dark stranger, and he didn't like it. He knew their parents had hoped for a match with Palantalath, a young warrior and son of one of their dearest friends. They had made it very clear that they expected him to watch over her and ensure she came back to Lothlorien in one piece. He realised he'd have to watch her and the one called Xander very carefully.   
  
Xander couldn't take his eyes off her. She was tending to a cut on Gimli's arm when he noticed she was stealing glances at him too. He was surprised at the faint blush he saw reddening her cheeks. He felt like he was back in school, stealing little glances at a girl he liked. He wondered if she would ever come over to him, or if she'd be too shy.   
  
"Pretty maiden," Gandalf said softly as he sat down beside Xander.  
  
"Yes she is," Xander blushed as he said it.   
  
"You haven't taken your eyes off her."  
  
Xander was embarrassed that he, that anyone had noticed. But then, he was used to his attentions in the opposite sex being mocked. He was the school joke, especially after Cordelia dumped him. So he kissed Willow? He thought he was going to die soon. Who knew Oz and Cordelia were going to swoop in and rescue them before Spike returned to viciously slaughter them? You think she'd have been a little bit more understanding. But it was over and now he was alone. The thing with Faith hadn't worked out and now looked even less likely to ever be anything more than more attempts by her to kill him. But now, he felt the same way. If he ever saw her again, she was not going to leave alive.   
  
"Who is she?" he asked.  
  
"I believe her name is Goramarthien."  
  
"And in English that is...?"  
  
Gandalf laughed.   
  
"Its a beautiful language. Almost like music. Just listen to them."  
  
Xander looked around him at all the Elves resting after the fight with the Orcs. Gandalf was right. Their laughter, joking around and even just their conversations with each other were like music. He couldn't understand a word of it, but he really didn't want to. It would take away the beauty from what they were saying. He found he couldn't keep his eyes open. He let them close and let the Elves musical speech lull him into a state of near sleep.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
Xander's eyes shot open and he found himself staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. It was the Elf maiden he'd been watching.   
  
"Hurt?"  
  
He looked down at the cut on his thigh. He'd barely noticed it. The pain had gone and it was now just a dull ache. It was annoying, but nothing to complain about. After all he'd been through and all he expected to come, he didn't think a small thing like a cut on his leg should be something to worry about.   
  
"I'll live," he smiled.  
  
"Well of course you will live sir," she replied. "Its not a life threatening injury. But all the same, it should be cleaned and bound to save it from further harm."  
  
He let her cleanse his wound and bind it in a clean scrap of fabric. She had such delicate hands. He was fascinated by her. They talked whilst she tended to his injury. She told him all about growing up in Lothlorien and for the first time ever, she told someone about her longing for adventure.   
  
Xander smiled. She'd certainly come to the right place for that. He only hoped it wouldn't end up getting her killed. Getting any of them killed. By now the Orcs would be back at wherever they'd come from and he was sure Faith wouldn't be in the best mood after finding out that they were still alive and that her attempts to kill them had failed again.  
  
Culromen continued to watch them with his anger growing. What did his sister think she was doing? She was too young in Elven years to be carrying on with a male, any male like she was. She was also too old for the boy. Elven years were different than human ones and Culromen was thankful for that. They might look the same age, but Goramarthien had already lived for thousands of years. They would soon find they had nothing in common and whatever mild attraction they might have, it would not be enough to compensate for that. She also knew of their parents plans for her to wed Palantalath. If nothing else, Goramarthien was a dutiful daughter. This would come to nothing. 


	30. Twenty Nine

Saruman walked slowly up behind Faith as she stood watching the Orcs return through the window.  
  
"Failed again," he laughed. "Why Sauron left this to you I will never understand."  
  
"My FATHER knows I can do this," she spat at him. "Yes he is my father and you'll never be anything more than his servant, so if I was you, I'd hold my tongue."  
  
Saruman watched in anger as she stormed from the room. Servant indeed. He'd show her, show them both. The Ring would be his and then, if she was lucky, he'd let her live, if only to be his slave. He smiled at that thought. She was a pretty thing, very headstrong though. He'd enjoy breaking her spirit.   
  
Faith returned to her bedroom. She'd tried everything and yet they still lived. Did that old man think he could do any better? He'd had centuries to recover the Ring and bring back her father, and he'd done neither. She had the Ring, not him. She would be the one to bring Sauron back and rule over Middle Earth with him. Saruman would regret his taunts. She twisted the ring on her finger as she lay down and sank into a fitful sleep.  
  
The voice whispered to her softly and sweetly. She felt enveloped by it. She let it wash over her dreams and she soon felt nothing but peace and love for the first time in her short life. It came to her whenever she slept now. The sweet voice whispering to her, showing her things she had always longed for. She felt torn between the longing she felt and the duty she thought she owed to Sauron, her father.   
  
She always woke more confused than refreshed.   
  
  
  
Gandalf shook Xander awake.  
  
"We must move from here," he said. "They will soon set out for Mount Doom where Faith will use the Ring to bring back Sauron. We must not allow her to do that."  
  
"Huh?" Xander yawned as he struggled to open his eyes.   
  
"There will be time to rest soon enough young warrior," Gandalf smiled. "They know we are close and will return. All of us must travel to Mt Doom to stop her."  
  
"Faith... The Ring... Stop her... Right"   
  
Xander's mind was everywhere that morning. He looked around at all the sleeping Elves around them.  
  
"Will they come too?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Gandalf replied. "It is by Queen Galadriel's order. They have something to do for her. Their own mission. Happily it has something to do with ours. The more help we have, the better our chances for success."  
  
Xander stood and slowly walked off to the river to wash. He knew what happened yesterday was nothing compared to what was waiting for them. From everything Gandalf had told him, if Faith and the Ring reached Mt Doom, all would be lost. As he drew nearer, he heard gentle splashing coming from the river. Someone was already up and bathing, or it had to be an animal. Xander walked silently and cautiously towards the edge of the river. He hid behind some bushes and looked out to see it was Goramarthien.   
  
He watched the Elven girl as she swam in the crystal water, her long golden hair spreading out in the water behind her. She looked so beautiful in the early morning light. It was hard for Xander to believe the events of the day before when he was presented with such an image of innocence and beauty such as he was now. He wanted nothing more than to join her, but he held back.   
  
"She is not for you," came a voice from beside him.  
  
He turned and saw a tall equally blond Elven warrior standing there watching Goramarthien as well.   
  
"She's your...wife?" Xander asked hoping the warrior would answer with a no.  
  
"Sister," came the reply.  
  
Good enough, Xander thought to himself, a small smile returning to his lips. He stood a chance after all.  
  
"She is still not for you," the Elf repeated. "She is promised."  
  
"Promised? Is that some Elf thing?" Xander was confused.   
  
"She has been promised in marriage to Palantalath," Culromen said softly as he watched his sister swim.  
  
"Marriage? Promised in marriage? She has no choice in this?"   
  
It sounded so barbaric to him. Arranged marriages? He didn't think they still existed. Then it hit him. He wasn't in 20th Century Sunnydale anymore. He was in whatever Century Middle Earth, wherever that was. Things were so different here, but he found himself adjusting to it easier every day he was here. But this was his first experience with the Elves of Middle Earth.   
  
"She is a good daughter," Culromen replied. "She will do what is expected of her."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"She will be cast out."  
  
Xander watched as Culromen walked away. It seemed heartless to him. Marry someone her parents chose or be cast out of her family and everything she'd ever known. He watched her silently as she swam in the river without a care, it seemed, in the world. 


	31. Thirty

Faith walked slowly behind Saruman. Why they had to leave the safety of where they were and set out for this Mt Doom was beyond her. She was enjoying the luxury of her room and being able to relax and do nothing for once. She was still wondering how she'd failed in her second attempt to kill Xander and his companions, but she was secretly glad Aragorn was still alive. He said he didn't want her now, but he would change his mind. She blamed the Orcs. Stupid smelly creatures all of them. There had been around a hundred of them against eight scarcely armed men, Hobbits and that Dwarf. She had to giggle at the thought of calling Xander a man. But she had noticed the change in him when she'd seen him. He would never have had the balls to treat her like that in Sunnydale. She liked it. Maybe if Aragorn didn't change his mind... What was she thinking? This was Xander she was fantasizing about.   
  
"Snap out of it girl," she said to herself softly.  
  
"Did you say something?" Saruman asked.  
  
He'd noticed a change in her. She seemed quieter on this journey. Not the brash, arrogant girl he was used to.   
  
"Ah, yeah," she replied. "What's in that?"  
  
She pointed at the covered wagon drawn by a pair of huge Orcs. She knew it was something important and the noises coming from it sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Nothing of concern to you my dear," Saruman smiled. "Its my little experiment. My way of making sure this time, we do not fail to destroy those following us. Yes, they will be following us by now. I can feel Gandalf. He thinks he will win against me, against the power of Sauron and his Ring. He is wrong. This time, we will not fail."  
  
His words were like a slap in the face to Faith. She knew he was still blaming her for the failure of the battle and the constant presence of this Gandalf and the others. Did he forget who had the Ring and who was in control here? Obviously so. He'd learn in time. They all would.   
  
"Rokin?" she asked softly.  
  
"Rokin," Saruman replied.  
  
  
  
Xander felt like his legs were no longer attached to his body. The constant walking he'd done in the past weeks and was doing now had brought to his attention muscles he'd never known he had and also didn't want to know about. He was tired and longing for nothing more than his big comfortable bed at home. He'd even happily listen to his parents screaming at each other for hours if only he didn't have to walk anymore.   
  
Culromen watched him. He felt better knowing what he'd said at the river seemed to have worked. He noticed the boy's eyes seeking her out, but thats all he did. It was against his better judgement to let her come on this league of the journey, but she'd fought back, arguing the whole time. It seemed easier to agree with her and let her come. At least he'd be able to watch her and keep her from harm. But he also had to keep her from this Xander. He had noticed the attraction wasn't just on Xander's side. Goramarthien was just as intrigued by the dark eyes and looks of the boy as he was by her. This would bring nothing but trouble. He felt that in the depths of his soul.  
  
"We should be not too far behind them," Gimli grunted as he looked at the tracks left by Saruman, Faith and their Orc army.  
  
Xander sighed with relief. Maybe this would come to an end before they reached that Doom place and it would be easier than he thought. Not that he was wanting a fight. The battle of the previous day had taken a lot out of him and although he'd seen many icky and repulsive things in his short life, he was from the Hellmouth after all, he had no desire to go through that again soon.   
  
He was still haunted by the nightmares. Every night they were the same. He was being hunted like an animal by an angry mob like something out of a Frankenstein movie. It played like a movie through his head night after night. He could smell the acrid scent of the smoke from their torches, taste blood in his mouth, and he felt fear, confusion and a pain deep inside him. He would awaken every morning in a cold sweat, unsure of what it meant, if anything. Maybe it was just a side effect of being away from all he knew, from Sunnydale and all its Demons. Had they invaded his subconscious and decided to haunt his dreams to weaken him and this mission he was on? Was it Faith doing this to him? She was still a Slayer and even though he had seen no Vampires in Middle Earth, it didn't mean they didn't exist here too. Was this another of her ways to screw him over? She'd already used him and rejected him. Even tried to kill him three times now. All he wanted was the happy Playboy Bunny dreams he used to have. Yes, they rejected him too, but at least they didn't scare him and leave him a total wreck every time he woke up.   
  
Goramarthien walked beside her brother. She wanted to talk to the stranger again. To learn more about his world and about him, but she knew Culromen would never allow that. He barely agreed to allow her to come on this part of their mission. He wouldn't tell her what it was Queen Galadriel had sent them for, only that it was important they succeeded. She knew her parents had planned for her future and that they wanted her to settle down and marry Palantalath, but it was not something she wanted for herself. She wanted to go out into the world and experience it. To see the other creatures of Middle Earth, to find fun, have adventures but most of all, to choose her own husband. But she knew they would never allow that.   
  
Culromen watched the turmoil of Goramarthien's heart vs her mind. He knew of her longings but also of her duty. It saddened him to see the agony it caused her, but he knew it was only right she do what was expected of her. He wished she was more like his own wife, his sweet Vorhrivëwen. They had married young and were as much in love now as they had been when they first set eyes on each other. He hoped he would see her again, but this mission Queen Galadriel had sent them on had him worried. Why she was so anxious for them to follow this journey that the strangers were on and to retrieve what they were sent for, he didn't know or understand. He just wanted it over so he could return home to Vorhrivëwen and their daughter, Haeboriel. He hoped she wouldn't grow up to be like her aunt.  
  
"Watch out," Frodo shouted as an Orc leapt out from the bushes and ran at Xander.  
  
A well aimed arrow from Culromen's bow soon stopped it in its tracks. They watched it fall and looked around for others.  
  
"We must be close," Aragorn said.  
  
Gandalf nodded. Just as Saruman could feel his presence, he could feel Saruman's. The shadow of Mt Doom was on the horizon. It was almost time, he hoped, for the last confrontation and Sauron's final defeat. 


	32. Thirty One

"They're coming," Faith said as she looked down from the mountain to where Xander and the Elf army were following.   
  
"Then we'd better start hadn't we," Saruman snapped back.   
  
They'd made it to Mt Doom before them and had plenty of time to perform the ceremony to bring back Sauron. He'd left the Orcs below with orders to kill all who tried to stop them. Rokin would be their back up. All going well, he'd not be needed.   
  
"Come," he said grabbing Faith's arm.  
  
She wrenched her arm from his grasp and slapped him soundly across his face.  
  
"Never touch me," she hissed. "I'll come when I am ready old man. You forget who has the Ring."  
  
"I haven't forgotten," Saruman snarled in reply. "How can I? Not with your constant reminders. We don't have much time. They'll be here soon."  
  
"No faith in your army?" she knew the constant needling was getting to him.   
  
"Stop wasting time child and follow me."  
  
Faith watched as Saruman stormed out of the cavern they were in. She glanced once more at the distant army headed their way before she turned away and walked slowly after Saruman.  
  
  
  
"Are you nervous?" Frodo asked Xander.   
  
Xander nodded. It was almost showtime. Everyone would be expecting him to beat this Sauron and destroy his Ring, but he had Faith and an army of Orcs to get through first. He couldn't help but wonder if this what Buffy felt every time she had some Demon or Vampire to stop. For the first time ever he trully understood her calling and he felt pity for her. She never chose to be that way, to lead that life, yet night after night she fought against the evils with the hope of living to see another dawn. He was even beginning to understand the Angel thing more. After all, who understood the life of a Slayer more than a Vampire. She'd never have been able to have a normal life with a normal boyfriend and normal dates. At least, unless she'd date him. He still held out hope that he'd get back to Sunnydale and that someday, Buffy would wake up and see him as more than funny Xander who always messes up. He was now like her. A Chosen One. Not that it would ever mean anything back in Sunnydale. But it did mean something to him. It meant he WAS more than the Xander who messed up and goofed off. It meant he was special and was here on the planet for a reason. Maybe he wasn't smart like Willow, strong and fearless like Buffy, dark and brooding like Angel, but he was important too. He was important to a whole world and although it scared him to death, he'd do his duty to them and stop this Sauron, Faith and he'd get that Ring back.  
  
"I felt like that too," Frodo continued. "I thought destroying the Ring was my responsibility and duty. It scared me. But some things are more important aren't they?"  
  
Xander smiled at the Hobbit. He was right. He had been scared during the battle with the Orcs and he thought he'd failed and was about to give up. He was doubting his calling as their Saviour. But now he saw that everyone was just as scared as he was. But at least they weren't alone. They all had each other. And now they had this army of Elves. They wouldn't say why they were there, just that they had a mission for their queen.   
  
The Orcs came out of nowhere, charging straight for the group. They had barely enough time to grab their weapons before the first wave hit. Soon steel clashed upon steel, arrows flew and Orcs fell. Xander was in the thick of it. He sliced through one Orc only to find another one ready to take its place. He had no time to think, just act.   
  
  
  
The roar of the battle and the ringing of sword against sword drifted up to where Faith stood beside Saruman.   
  
"We haven't much time," Saruman said as he lit a candle.   
  
Faith looked around nervously. The heat from the lava flowing beneath them was smothering. She wiped the sweat from her eyes and pushed the wet strands of her hair back behind her ears. Twisting the Ring slowly around her finger, she walked away from Saruman.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he asked.  
  
"I need a drink of water," she said softly. "Its so hot in here."  
  
"Later. We must return the Ring to Sauron." 


	33. Thirty Two

Faith watched as the shadowy figure slowly took on form. It was still transparent but it was huge. Was this her father? She felt nothing but fear. She twisted the Ring harder around her finger. She knew soon she'd have to give it up the Sauron. She'd miss its heavy weight on her finger. It had been a kind of comfort to her over the weeks she'd been in Middle Earth. She doubted she'd ever marry. This was probably as close to a wedding ring she'd get.   
  
Saruman knew it was almost time for him to act. He had to get the Ring away from the girl before Sauron grew stronger. He'd been watching her throughout the Sauron's re-emergence. He saw the confusion and fear in her eyes. Maybe he could bluff the Ring from her.   
  
"Its time," he said. "The Ring girl. Give me the Ring."  
  
Faith looked from the Ring to Saruman. Slowly she pulled it from her finger. Its weight settled in the palm of her hand. She looked at the figure slowly materialising in front of them and then at Saruman who stood there with his hand outstretched.   
  
  
  
Aragorn and Culromen fought bravely clearing a way for Xander through the Orcs. He had to get inside the mountain and stop them. They could see the streams of smoke billowing from the top of the mountain. It was happening now. They were calling Sauron back from his exile.   
  
"Run, stop them," Gandalf shouted over the din.  
  
Xander looked at everyone fighting. He didn't hestitate. Holding his sword tight in his hand, he rushed through the Orcs and into the cavern at the foot of the mountain.   
  
"Good luck," Aragorn whispered.  
  
  
  
Faith stretched out her hand towards Saruman. The Ring glowed in the light of the cavern. Saruman's eyes grew bigger. It was almost his. Soon all Middle Earth would be his.   
  
"Faith no," Xander yelled.  
  
Faith turned and saw him standing there under the arch of stone. The light shone off his sword and into her eyes momentarily blinding her.   
  
"The Ring," Saruman urged. "Give me the Ring."  
  
She was confused. She heard voices in her head. The voices that had been with her throughout her time in Middle Earth. The male one was now arguing with the female one. She also heard Xander yelling, Saruman begging and the fight outside. Then the scream that had accompanied them through their travel to the mountain. Out of the shadows stepped something unlike she'd ever seen before. Rokin.   
  
"Xander, behind you," she screamed, but she was too late.  
  
Rokin grabbed him and lifted him up like he was nothing. The pure black eyes of the creature reflected the light of the fires burning below them. Faith watched as Xander struggled to free himself, but the creature was too strong. Faith looked at Saruman.  
  
"STOP IT," she screamed.  
  
"Give me the Ring," Saruman growled.  
  
Faith looked at Xander in the monster's grip and then down into her hand. Why was it so important? It was just a piece of gold. She looked at the shadow of her father, of Sauron. She extended her hand towards Saruman again.   
  
"No! For God's sake no Faith," Xander screamed.  
  
He slashed at the creature holding him. Its putrid blood soon covered him. Then he felt it. He felt the pain in his neck. His scream was silent. He made one last slash as he sank into the welcoming darkness. He didn't even taste the creature's blood as it poured from the wound in its neck. All he knew was the darkness.  
  
Faith watched as Rokin sucked the life from Xander, her eyes wide with fear and pain. Not Xander. Not here. Not this way. She watched as Xander fell to the floor and didn't move again. She turned and faced Saruman and Sauron, who was almost fully formed now.  
  
"You want the Ring?" she asked softly. "Then you go get it."  
  
She hurled it down into the pit of lava and fire running beneath them.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Saruman as he tried to grab for it.  
  
A well placed kick from Faith sent him falling down into the firey hell with it. His screams of rage were the last thing she heard from him.   
  
The roar of Sauron shook the entire mountain. Below it, the fighting stopped. The Orcs, thinking they were victorious stopped fighting. The Elves and others also thought that and stopped too. They had lost it seems. Xander had failed them. Middle Earth was doomed. Then there was an eerie silence. The mountain stopped shaking and when they looked again, the Orcs were gone.  
  
A loud cheer went up from everyone.  
  
"He's done it," yelled Frodo as he grabbed Sam and spun him around.  
  
Even Gimli smiled. Gandalf chuckled. He'd never doubted the lad. Along with Aragorn, Culromen and Frodo, he walked slowly into the cavern to find Xander. What they found was Faith holding his body, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she wiped the blood and dirt from his face. "Forgive me."  
  
"Xander?" Frodo confused. "He can't be dead. He can't be. He is the Saviour. He can't be dead."  
  
"Where is the Ring?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Faith looked up at the small group with red eyes. She pointed down into the fires.   
  
"What happened here?" Aragorn was confused.  
  
"He wanted the Ring. But he let that kill Xander," she spat at the dead creature lying beside them. "I heard it in my head. The voice told me 'Now', so I threw it into the fires. He's dead. And I didn't get to say goodbye."  
  
Culromen moved forward and took Faith in his arms.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered. "He is at peace now. Its time for you to come home Belyndra. You've been away far too long. Your mother is waiting." 


	34. Thirty Three

"I don't understand," Frodo said softly. "Gandalf, what happened here?"  
  
"We were wrong again," Aragorn shook his head. "It wasn't the boy. It was her all along. How could we not see it?"  
  
"We all missed it," Gandalf said as he closed Xander's eyes. "The darkness inside her from Sauron and his Ring masked it well. Poor boy. He thought he was doing what had been written. But it had been written about the girl, not him. He died for us all. He died a hero."  
  
Frodo wiped the tears streaming from his eyes. He stood looking at the body of Xander. He was his friend and now he was gone. He didn't care that he hadn't been the 'Saviour', all he cared about was the loss of the one who made him laugh and was always there for him. He shot Faith a filthy look. This was all her fault. Everything was her fault. How could the others not see it? How could they forgive her for what she'd done? Xander was dead because of her. He thought he'd been something he wasn't all because of Faith. She was the 'Saviour' now? But she'd tried to kill them all twice and would have succeeded without help from the Elves. Now they wanted to take her away to meet her mother? She should be hung from the nearest tree and left for the scavengers of Mordor. At least thats what he would do, but even that was too good for her.   
  
Gandalf stood behind Frodo. He could sense what the Hobbit was thinking and he was right to feel the way he was. Faith had betrayed them before and now Xander was dead, but in the end, Faith had come through for them and saved Middle Earth from the return of Sauron. It was better late than never.   
  
Culromen lead Faith from the cavern.  
  
"We must leave," he said as he walked past the others. "The mountain is unstable. Without Sauron's evil magicks, it will destroy itself."  
  
As if on cue, a shower of rocks fell not far from where they were standing. Aragorn carefully picked up Xander's body. He had been a good warrior and even though he wasn't their saviour, he still deserved a decent burial, one befitting the hero he was. Avoiding the falling rocks, the small group ran from the cavern leaving the body of Rokin and the mystery of Sauron behind.   
  
  
  
Galadriel took Faith in her arms.   
  
"You're home now," she said softly. "Nothing or no-one will ever separate us again."  
  
Faith surrendered herself to the embrace. She had been holding on to some kind of sanity or reason for so long, now it was like a dam burst inside her. She was unable to hold back the tears any longer. She sobbed in Galadriel's arms.   
  
Culromen watched. He felt pity for the girl. She'd been so lost throughout their journey back to Lothlorien. The Dwarf and the others hadn't made her trip any easier for her either. He could understand their hostility, but she'd been through a lot and been lost to the good for her whole life. She was the one who had stopped Sauron after all. That should have counted for something. But they held their grudges and gave all their pity to the dead boy in the cart. He had been sad to see the boy hadn't survived, but at the same time relieved. He hadn't liked the way he and Goramarthien had been looking at each other. Maybe if they had of had more time, he might have turned her away from her kind and caused her disgrace. For that, he was grateful.  
  
Goramarthien was in a state of shock. She had begun to like the stranger and his strange ways. He was so different from anyone she had ever met. Granted, she'd only ever met her own kind before, but he was intriguing to her. She had felt things she'd never known existed when she looked at him. It was like she'd been sleepwalking all her life and now was awake in a whole new world of fun and adventure. She had loved listening to the stories he'd told her of his Sunnydale and Buffy until Culromen kept her apart from him. If she'd been allowed to be with him, to talk with him, would he still be alive? She wiped a stray tear and stood silently beside Palantalath. She had cast him a icy look when he'd tried to place his arm around her shoulder. Did he think now she had seen the world outside Lothlorien she'd be ready to settle down and be a wife to him?   
  
She glanced at Culromen's wife, Vorhrivëwen. She was what everyone expected her to be. She was sweet, shy and so in love with Culromen. She envied that Vorhrivëwen had found someone to love and someone who loved her with all his heart and immortal soul. She was happy for her friend and for her brother, but it wasn't the life she wanted for herself. She wanted more than a husband and children. She adored her niece, Haeboriel, but children were not something she wanted for herself. She watched Vorhrivëwen day after day. She was happy and content with her daughter and with Culromen. Sometimes she wished she could have what they had, but in her heart, she knew there was something more for her. More than this place, Palantalath and his children. She liked him well enough, just not enough to spend eternity with him.   
  
The others all left her alone standing beside Xander's grave. Death wasn't something that touched the Elven kind very often. Sure some Elves died in battle, but it wasn't unusual for their Fëa, their spirit, to be reincarnated into a new body, identical to their first one. But Xander wasn't Elven. Their would be no reincarnation for him. He'd not be summoned to the Halls of Mandos nor be given the choice of returning. She wiped away her tears and knelt beside the pile of dirt.   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered as she lay a single wild flower on top of Xander's grave.  
  
She stood and turned, preparing to return to her home and whatever awaited her now. A deep growl made her turn back. She gasped as she saw Xander standing beside what had been his grave. Well, it looked like Xander, but not. Was this what happened to humans when they died?  
  
"Sorry for what?" he laughed.  
  
He grabbed the startled girl and sank his teeth deep into her neck. Goramarthien didn't even have time to scream. He drained her almost to the point of death before he let her fall.   
  
"Deadboy was right," Xander said. "This is fun."   
  
He ran a fingernail along his wrist watching as his blood oozed from the wound. He placed it at Goramarthien's lips.  
  
"Drink," he said.  
  
Goramarthien grabbed his wrist and sucked his blood from his punctured vein. Xander growled deeply again. It felt so good. He felt strong and invincible. He loved it.  
  
"Not too much," he scolded.  
  
He laughed as she pouted. Leaning in he gently licked her lips.  
  
"Now sleep my beauty. When you awaken, the world shall be ours." 


	35. Thirty Four

It was Haeboriel who found her lying beside the disturbed grave. She couldn't understand why she couldn't wake her aunt. Culromen found her sobbing beside Goramarthien's body.   
  
"Why won't she wake up daddy?" Haeboriel asked, her tearstained face looking up into that of her father's.   
  
Culromen fell beside Goramarthien. He looked at the girl. She was smiling peacefully, a stark contrast to the evil looking wound in her neck. He'd never seen anything like it before. What could have done this to her? He looked at his daughter.  
  
"Go to your mother," he said as he picked Gora's body up. "Run along now Bori. She'll be ok. She's just sleeping."  
  
But even as he said it, the words sounded hollow in his ears too. He didn't know what to make of any of this. He had to find Galadriel. She would know what was happening. She knew everything. He knew she was busy trying to establish a connection with Belyndra, her returned daughter, but this was important. This was his sister.   
  
Galadriel welcomed Culromen into her home and had him place Goramarthien's body on her bed. She was just as confused and in the dark as he was about what had happened to the girl. She had never seen anything like that wound in her neck either. She could only tell Culromen that his sister was dead. She was no longer in the realm of the living but was now in the Halls of Mandos until she decided to return, if she ever did.   
  
Neither noticed Faith walk up behind them until she gasped suddenly.  
  
"Belyndra?" Galadriel was shocked at the paleness of her face.  
  
Faith looked up into the Elven queen's face. She was still not used to this new name and new place as her daughter. She shrunk back as Galadriel tried to take her in her arms.   
  
"No, no, not here, not now," she sobbed.  
  
Culromen watched puzzled as Faith turned and ran from the room. She knew something, it was obvious by the way she'd reacted when she'd seen Goramarthien's body. But what was it? And why wouldn't she tell them? He followed her out and found her sitting under a tree.   
  
"She's not dead," Faith said softly. "She'll be back. You have to kill her before she kills more. Before she makes more of her kind."  
  
"I don't understand," Culromen said as he sat down beside her. "More of her kind? What kind? What did that to her?"  
  
"She's a Vampire now," Faith said, her voice emotionless.  
  
"Vampire?" Culromen was lost.   
  
He grabbed Faith's hands and pulled her up and dragged her back to Galadriel's house. He pulled her into the room where Goramarthien's body lay.   
  
"What did that to her?" he yelled. "What is a Vampire? What is happening here?"  
  
Galadriel tried to break Culromen's grip on Faith's arm but the Elf held fast to it. Faith sobbed. She thought finally her life was back on track and was finally settling down without all the weirdness and slaying. Why did it have to start all over again just when she had found herself and had a chance of happiness? Finally the Elf let her arm go. Galadriel shot Culromen an angry look and took Faith in her arms.   
  
"You must tell us Belyndra of these creatures," she said softly. "We need to know what is happening here or how can we stop it?"  
  
"You can't," Faith whispered. "Only I can."  
  
"Why only you child?" Galadriel asked as she stroked Faith's hair back from her face.  
  
"I'm the Slayer, the Chosen One."  
  
"What does that mean and what does it have to do with Goramarthien?"   
  
They hadn't noticed Culromen follow them into the other room. He sat silently as Faith explained what a Vampire was, what it did and why it did it, and the role of the Slayer.   
  
"But we have no creatures like these Vampires here in Middle Earth," Galadriel interrupted. "How then could Goramarthien be one if we have nothing that would infect her in such a way?"  
  
"Where did you find her Culromen?" Faith asked, hoping beyond hope not to hear what he was about to tell her.  
  
"Haeboriel found her lying on the grave of Xander the Warrior," was his reply.  
  
Faith paled. Xander....no!  
  
"Was the grave...?"  
  
"It was disturbed," Culromen replied.  
  
"Xander....Rokin...Oh my god."  
  
  
  
  
Xander stood in the shadows watching as the sun sank below the hills in the distance. He had been pleasantly surprised to learn that the sun's light had no effect on him. He felt a bit dizzy and weak, but he didn't burst into flames as he had seen other Vampires do in Sunnydale. He'd have to ask Giles about that. He smiled. Giles. He only hoped he would 'live' long enough to get back to Sunnydale and to Buffy. She liked her men undead. Now he was finally her type.   
  
"Time to wake up my pretty," he said to himself as he waited for Goramarthien.  
  
  
  
Goramarthien opened her eyes and smiled. She felt different, stronger, and extremely hungry. She looked around and didn't know where she was. Last thing she remembered was Xander standing alive and smiling at her, then pain in her neck. She touched her neck. The pain was gone and she felt nothing there. Slowly she slipped off the bed and walked around the room. She heard voices coming from another room. She felt the hunger growing stronger.   
  
"Culromen," she called softly and sweetly.  
  
He looked up and saw his sister standing in the shadows of the doorway.   
  
"Gora?" he gasped. "But you said... Gora? Is it really you?"  
  
He stood and slowly walked towards her. Faith saw her face. Her Vampire face. She watched horrified as Goramarthien wrapped her arms around Culromen, drawing him close to her.  
  
"Culromen, nooo," Faith screamed as she grabbed a chair and broke off a leg.  
  
She ran after Culromen and pulled him away from Goramarthien just as she'd been about to sink her teeth into her brother's neck. Culromen was confused, but seeing Faith about to plunge the chair leg into his sister's chest snapped him out of it. He kicked it from her hand. Faith watched in anger as Goramarthien ran from the room and house.  
  
"You fool," she spat at Culromen. "You have no idea what you just did." 


	36. Thirty Five

*Thanks to Julian and Robert. Yes I have been told there were vampires in Middle Earth but decided since I know nothing about the LotR book series, the safest option would be to use Artistic Licence and completely ignore their existance. I know loyal LotR fans will be up in arms for me doing that, but I thought its best to not write about something I do not know than to hack my way through and possibly make a load of mistakes and upset people further. It would be nice to think people could respect my decision to do this and just read and enjoy this as a story, nothing more, then get all bent out of shape with me for totally ignoring what is a feature of the books.*  
  
**To Rave : There are possibly 5 or so parts to this left. Thanks to Tony D I now have the final plot for this Trilogy and its a doosy! Shouldn't be much longer, I promise**  
  
***Yay I shocked you all!! But I still have some twists up my sleeve.***  
  
And now, on with the show...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xander and Goramarthien moved quickly throughout Middle Earth feeding and creating many new of their kind. Goramarthien loved the thrill of the hunt and the kill, even more than Xander. He finally understood the dark side of Angel and he enjoyed the high he got from the fear he would see on the faces of his victims. It was even better when he watched his new creations sleep then awaken like him. The sun had no effect on him and only a mild effect on Goramarthien, who now prefered to be called Mara. She didn't burst into flames, she was just very weak in the sunlight. He noticed however, that the Vampires sired by the him or Mara did smoulder in the sun's light. He came to the conclusion that the diluting of his pure Vampire blood weakened the tolerance to sunlight. As the siring continued through their ranks, the newer Vampires couldn't be out in the daylight at all. But at least he and Mara could continue their fun in all hours. They destroyed whole villages of humans and even some of Hobbits.   
  
Always close behind them were Faith and Culromen. She had returned to her calling as Slayer only now she had a whole world to protect. Culromen tagged along much to her displeasure. She wanted to do this alone as she always had. Sure, in Sunnydale she'd had to work with Buffy and her groupies, but she had never liked that. It was always much more fun on her own. She didn't have to bother with the sensitivities of people like Buffy who thought she should just slay and move on. Faith always loved a good fight and being able to beat up on Vampires was one heck of a rush. Sometimes it was better than sex. She snuck a glance at Culromen. What would he be like? He certainly was handsome and she found him a huge turn on. Pity he was married and by all appearances, happily. Not that a little thing like a wife ever stopped her. She watched him as he tracked Xander's footprints through the woods outside a small Hobbit village. Her eyes lingered on his strong muscular thighs and slowly moved up to his lower lip. She had to force herself to stop her hand reaching out to trace over it. She felt for the first time in a long time the desire to touch someone tenderly, not with the violence of being a Slayer. He stirred feelings in her she'd long thought dead. It started as simple lust, but as she got to know him better on the search for Xander and Goramarthien and all the new Vampires they'd made, the more she felt her feelings of lust change. She was still cynical enough to know it wasn't love. But then, she didn't really know what love felt like. She had seen the love between Buffy and Angel, Oz and Willow, even Giles and the group, but what she felt was nothing like that. Maybe it was a crush she thought to herself.   
  
"Shhh," Culromen suddenly whispered tearing into her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Faith mumbled. "What's up?"  
  
"They are still in the area," Culromen touched the ground where the footprints were.  
  
"How can you tell?" Faith asked as she crouched down in the mud beside him.   
  
"Just look behind you."  
  
He pushed Faith down as he reached behind his back to grab his bow and an arrow from his quiver. He lined up the shot and let the arrow fly into the chest of one of the vampires that was slowly surrounding them. The shot hit to the left of the heart, not stopping the Vampire at all.  
  
"You have to hit the heart," Faith yelled as she flew at the former Hobbits.   
  
Culromen was amazed at the strength and skill of the girl. He'd never seen anyone fight quite like her. The way she quickly got the upper hand and soon had the Vampire/Hobbits in disarray was incredible. He didn't even see her stake them, just the shower of dust as she moved on to the next one. Soon he got the hang of it too. His arrows soon hit their mark in the hearts of the Vampires. It didn't take them long to slay them all.   
  
"They have to be still in the area," Culromen said as he helped Faith up.  
  
She took his hand and jumped up to her feet. She grabbed her hand away, embarrassed at the way the touch of his fingers made her skin tingle.   
  
'Let's get moving then," she said.  
  
They made their way into the village. Culromen had never seen as much wanton destruction as he saw in this formerly happy little village. Drained and dead bodies lay scattered all over the place. His heart wept as he looked down at the body of a child not much older than his Haeboriel. The waste of it all. Faith seemed untouched by it he noticed. It was almost as if this was what she had been expecting. He couldn't understand it all. The more he heard about the creatures, Vampires, the more he wanted to know. Why did they feed on blood? Why did Faith hunt them? When would it all stop?  
  
Faith slowly walked through the village a few steps behind Culromen. She was used to the scenes left behind by Vampires, but it didn't mean she was desensitised to it. She just no longer showed it. There was no time to bury the dead. She watched as Culromen silently whispered over the bodies.   
  
"How touching."  
  
Both spun around to find Goramarthien standing watching them from the doorway of a house.   
  
"Gora," Culromen gasped.   
  
"Mara now," she replied as she walked out into the village square. "Nice of you to come to me. I was afraid I would have to come looking for you both."  
  
"Why Gora?" Culromen didn't understand that this was no longer the sister he loved. She was now a monster.  
  
"MARA!" she screamed at him. "But then, you never let me be myself did you Culromen? I always had to be the girl you wanted me to be, never the girl I wanted to be. Now I am, and I love it."  
  
Faith watched in horror as more Vampires flooded out of the ruined houses and surrounded them. With them was Xander.  
  
"Hello Slayer." 


	37. Thirty Six

"Xander," Faith whispered.   
  
She was shocked at his appearance. She'd expected a monster, not the Vampire Xander had become. He looked like the same Xander she knew. It was his eyes that had changed. They were now a deep violet. When he smiled she saw the teeth that marked him as one of them. How could she fight him? How could she kill him? She knew he was a vampire and a monster and to blame for all the destruction around them, but he looked so innocent and so like the boy she knew. She watched as he walked up behind Mara, as she now called herself and wrapped his arms around her. She had to hold Culromen back. She could feel the anger surging through the Elf and knew it was killing him that his sister was no more. That she was now a demon and also responsible for the death around them. The death throughout all of Middle Earth.   
  
"Its not your sister," she whispered to the Elf.   
  
"But...?"  
  
"She is dead. Thats just some monster, some evil creature wearing her face. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can kill it."  
  
Culromen looked helplessly at his sister. He could still he as the child she had been. So sweet and innocent. She had had so much to live for. She'd always been the one bright spot in his life before his Vorhrivëwen. Now he was torn. How could he kill her?  
  
Faith watched as Xander licked Mara's neck. She heard the sharp intake of breath from Culromen. It was almost as if they were flaunting themselves in front of the two, trying for any kind of reaction. Culromen held back as best he could under the circumstances. She knew he wanted nothing more than to kill Xander for what he had done to his sister.   
  
Faith looked nervously around. The other Vampires seemed to be in some sort of holding pattern around them. She knew it would only take one word from Xander to make them attack. But she also knew Xander well enough to know that he would want to do the job himself. Their past history more than told her that, as did the look in those violet eyes of his. He still lusted after her. She recognised the signs well. Living with her mother and her various assortment of 'boyfriends' had taught her that well. Only, she wasn't her mother. Her mother was an Elf. This was going to take some getting used to.  
  
"What do you reckon Faith?" Xander smiled. "Wanna see if you can take me?"  
  
"Bring it on X," she said as she let go of Culromen's arm and reached for her stake.  
  
Xander moved away from Mara and slowly walked towards the dark Slayer. His smile grew as he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He knew she was doubting her ability to slay him. After all, they had sort of been friends. Ok, she'd tried to kill him several times, but she'd never actually succeeded. Now it was his turn to kill her. He'd heard the blood of a Slayer was the most powerful thing a Vampire could experience. It was time to see if the stories he'd heard were true. He felt nothing but contempt for Faith now. Whatever feelings human Xander had had for her were long gone. Now she was just another meal, but a meal with a difference. She'd fight back. Well he was beginning to like building up an appetite before he ate. Made it all the more enjoyable. He circled her, watching her every movement as she also sized him up.   
  
Faith knew he would be one of her hardest kills. Not only because of the relationship they had had, but because he was the first Vampire ever. That fact alone made her nervous.   
  
He struck first, knocking her to the ground, but she didn't stay down for long. She quickly jumped up and returned the blow. It seemed to have little effect on him. He laughed. That only made her angrier. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him back a few paces.   
  
"No Mara," he yelled as she stepped forward, longing to join the fight. "This one is mine. When she's out of the way, he can be all yours."  
  
Mara smiled as she looked at the one who had once been her brother. Vampires did retain certain memories of who or what they had been before after all, and Mara retained all the resentment she had held for Culromen. Killing him was going to be fun.  
  
Faith took advantage of Mara's distraction of Xander. She punched him hard, knocking him down.  
  
"You bitch," he spat as he stood up only to be knocked down again.  
  
"Aww hunny," she purred. "Say it and mean it."  
  
"Oh I meant it," Xander replied as he stood back up and lashed out at her.   
  
His fist connected with her jaw sending her flying into Culromen.  
  
"Let me help you," he pleaded.  
  
"No, he's mine."  
  
Faith got back up and pushed Culromen away. She quickly threw punch after punch at Xander, but they only made him laugh.   
  
"Some Slayer you are," he taunted.  
  
That just made her angrier. She lashed out, hitting him over and over. He only laughed harder. She felt her body betraying her. She was tiring fast whereas Xander had hardly expended any energy at all. She grasped her stake tight and made her move. But Xander was ready for her. He knocked it from her hand and pinned her arms at her side. Slowly he licked her neck causing her to moan at first before she remembered what was happening. Culromen could only watch helplessly as Faith's struggles weakened. He raced forward to help only to be grabbed and held back by two of Xander's newest Vampires.   
  
"You'll like this Elf," Xander chuckled as he watched Culromen's futile efforts to free himself.   
  
"Let her go," Culromen yelled, but it was in vain.  
  
Xander just laughed and turned his attention back to Faith. He dragged his tongue slowly across her ear. She felt its coldness and shivered.  
  
"We could have been so good together," he softly whispered in her ear. "You and me and the world as our plaything. But you had to get your conscience back and ruin it all. In the end Faith my love, you are always only second best."  
  
"Go to hell," she spat.  
  
"In time," Xander whispered. "All in good time. Be sure to save me a seat."  
  
Culromen watched in horror as Xander threw back his head then bit those evil teeth deep down into Faith's helpless neck. He watched the girl struggle to free herself but it was useless. Her moans slowly growing weaker as Xander drained the life from her veins. Then the light left her eyes and Culromen knew she was dead.   
  
"Well that was most enjoyable," Xander growled as he dropped Faith's lifeless body.   
  
He nodded and the vampires holding Culromen let him go. He ran to Faith's body and cradled it in his arms.   
  
"My. Whatever would dear sweet Vorhrivëwen say about this touching scene?" Mara giggled.   
  
Culromen looked up the demon wearing his sister's face and for once saw it for what it trully was. It was a creature that meant nothing to him. He could kill it. Gently he laid Faith down and ran at Mara.   
  
"Come on brother," she chuckled. "Show me what you have got."  
  
A flash of light blinded him and caused several of the Vampires to burst into flames. When it cleared, Galadriel was kneeling beside Faith's body, tears streaming down her cheeks. She whispered softly to her, her hands brushing the hair away from her face. When she stood, her eyes glowed with fury. She pointed her finger out towards Xander, words flying from her lips. An aura of light grew up around him, hiding him from the eyes of the others. Galadriel slowly spun around, her finger shooting fire out at the remaining Vampires. They screamed as they too burst into flames and then dust. Soon only Mara remained.   
  
"Out of respect for your family I will not harm you," Galadriel said. "You will be dealt with when the time is right. Until then, you will be gone from here."  
  
Mara screamed as an orb of light sprung up around her and before Culromen could move, she was gone.  
  
Slowly the aura around Xander dissipated. He fell to the ground and lay motionless for several minutes.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he slowly sat up.  
  
He looked around and saw Faith lying dead not far from him.   
  
"Oh god," he groaned. "Not Faith."  
  
Culromen and Galadriel watched as he crawled over to her and took her body in his arms.  
  
"Who did this to her?" he sobbed.  
  
"You did monster," Culromen spat.   
  
Xander turned his tearful eyes to the Elf who stood looking at him with nothing but hatred and contempt in his eyes.   
  
"I did?" Xander whispered.  
  
Galadriel slowly walked back to where her daughter lay dead. She looked down at the sobbing Vampire.  
  
"You took my daughter from me," she said slowly. "But I have given you something. I have given you back the one thing that will keep you in torment for as long as you plague this world with your existance. I have given you back...your soul. No loopholes, no strings attached. Now you will suffer as I suffer, as we all suffer." 


	38. Thirty Seven

From the Diary of Xander...  
  
I've lost track of time and days. All I can do is remember the way she fought against me and the way she tasted. It makes me feel sick that I killed her. I killed Faith. The guilt consumes me and tears me apart. If I could do it all over again...but I can't. Now I am cursed to suffer with what I have done, not only to Faith, but to Goramarthien and the others I fed off and turned into hell demons too. Its ironic. All the times I fought alongside Buffy killing Vampires and now not only am I one of them, but I am the first one. I am the monster who started that demonic breed.   
  
Angel makes more sense to me now. All the times I mocked his brooding and now I am exactly the same. But my guilt is ten times worse than Angel's could ever be. He killed and tortured for centuries, true, but I am the cause of all the killing and torturing that there ever will be. How can I live with myself knowing I have created a hell on Earth and by doing that, I have created a need for Slayers.   
  
With Faith gone, I can only wonder if there will be another called here, now. Who would train her? Watch over her? Be her Giles?   
  
I hear tales of massacres in villages and of Vampires roaming the land like they own it. Maybe they do. After all, who is there to stop them now? I killed the only hope for this land when I took Faith's life.   
  
I lurk in the shadows, too afraid of what I might return to being if I try to go back to being around people of any kind again. Not that they would welcome me. I learnt that the hard way after Galadriel cursed me by returning my soul. I wish she'd given me strings. Angel has his "moment of true happiness" thing and I only have my guilt. She knew my weakness. She knew that underneath the evilness of what I had become, I was still the Xander who was the Slayer's best friend and that I would fight to my dying breath for her. She knew that the person I was would keep me from ever becoming a monster again. That was her curse.   
  
Gandalf has been my only contact with the outside world. He visits and we talk for hours. Through him I have learnt more about this land and more about myself. I wasn't their Saviour. So much for Xander's big moment. I guess I screwed that up too. Hell, I wouldn't be me if I did something right. He knows so much and has taught me to live with what I have become. Some days its impossible, but I am trying. It was Gandalf that alerted me to the gathering of Vampires that was attacking Elven villages. So far Lothlorien had been spared. Rivendell hadn't been so fortunate. There had been a huge loss of life and many more Vampires joined the fold. My only comfort was that Aragorn's love, Arwen, had survived. It would have been unbearable if she'd been lost. Aragorn had been like an older brother/father to me. I was glad for him....  
  
  
  
"My lady, they draw near," the Elf gasped as he fell down from exhaustion.  
  
Galadriel had dreaded this day since she heard of the fall of Rivendell. These creatures were taking over Middle Earth. No-one was safe from their blood lust. She remembered the words of Belyndra. Only a girl of incredible strength and calling could kill them and save the world from their kind. But she had been the only Slayer and now she was dead. Killed by the monster who had started it all. Killed by Xander.   
  
"The children," she said finally. "They must not see this. Get them and their mothers to safety."  
  
"But where in Middle Earth is safe any more?" Culromen said sadly as he thought about his wife Vorhrivëwen and their daughter Haeboriel.   
  
Galadriel turned to face him. She knew he was still suffering from the loss of Goramarthien, as were they all. But now was not the time for pitying what might be, but for action.   
  
"We must be strong," she said. "We must fight."  
  
"My lady."  
  
They all turned at the voice and found themselves staring into the face of Gandalf.   
  
"It is good to see you again old friend," she replied. "I wish circumstances were more agreeable."  
  
"There will always be circumstances," he smiled.   
  
"You know it is no longer safe here, yet still here you are," she continued. "Why?"  
  
Gandalf stroked his beard. He knew what he was about to suggest would be greeted with horror and vehement opposition by all gathered, but he could see no other options open to them.  
  
"You need help my lady," he started slowly. "Listen to what I say first before interrupting. You need Xander. You need the first..."  
  
"No!" Culromen's shout stunned everyone into stony silence.  
  
Gandalf had expected this reaction from the Elf. Galadriel placed her hand on Culromen's arm.  
  
"Continue," she said softly.  
  
"He knows how to fight them. He knows their ways. He would be an advantage."  
  
Culromen shook off Galadriel's hand. His ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. How dare the wizard suggest that they let that monster back into the safety of their home. He had turned against them once. There was nothing to stop him doing it again. He glanced at Galadriel. She had to agree. He was shocked to see that she was thinking it over.   
  
"We can't trust him," Culromen growled.  
  
"I know you still grieve the loss of your sister, as we all do, as well as the loss of Belyndra," she said slowly. "But Gandalf is right. He is our only hope against these creatures."  
  
She looked sadly into Culromen's face.   
  
"You know I hate this as much as you do, but for the sake of our loved ones, we have no choice."  
  
Culromen nodded. He would find a way to kill the monster as soon as it was safe for his family. He swore this on the life of his daughter.   
  
"Bring him here, but hurry. Time is our enemy.  
  
  
  
From the Diary of Xander...  
  
The battle at Lothlorien was hard but for the time being, we were victorious. The Vampires retreated deep into Middle Earth, only one or two remained to keep watch over us.   
  
It was strange being back amongst 'people' again after so long. Even harder was being back amongst 'people' who hated me and wanted nothing more than to shove a stake right through my heart. I couldn't blame them. I would feel the same way if I was asked to fight beside the one who had destroyed the world as I knew it. I deserved it all. My only hope was that one day I would make amends for my previous deeds, if they would let me. I was aware of the looks, the whispers and the mistrust, but I still had to try.  
  
Gandalf remained my only friend. I know without his company, I would have lost my mind long ago. We would walk in the woods away from the others and just talk. He was the only one who trusted me and it gave me hope. The hope one day they all would...  
  
  
  
"A dragon?" Xander gasped. "What happened?"  
  
Gandalf had been telling him about the adventures of Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle as they took a walk through the woods. They liked the serenity and tranquility of the forest. It was a welcome relief from the open hostility of Lothlorien. Even though Xander had been the reason they were all still alive, they hated him and wanted him gone. He continued the story as they walked under the ancient trees.   
  
The sound of fighting up ahead stopped them in their tracks.   
  
"Stay here," Xander shouted as he took off running towards where the sound was coming from.  
  
What he found was a girl fighting off two Hobbit Vampires. The way she fought brought back memories of Buffy. She had the upper hand and was beating them off without any help from anyone. Xander paused and watched. Could it be possible....?  
  
"Catch," he shouted as he threw the girl a stake. "It must penetrate their heart."  
  
The girl caught it and spun around, catching one of the Vampires off guard. With one deft movement, she thrust it into its heart. She gasped as it shattered in a burst of dust. The other one took off running. Xander followed it and thrust his spare stake through its dead heart. Dusting himself off, he returned to the girl.  
  
"I was doing fine," she snapped.  
  
"Of course you were....?"  
  
"Kalena," she replied.  
  
"Pretty name," Gandalf said as he walked up behind them.   
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice.   
  
"We must take her back to Lothlorien," Xander said speaking as if Kalena wasn't standing right in front of them.  
  
"Yes, she'll be safe there," Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Not only that," Xander said turning his attention back to the girl. "She's the one. She is the Slayer." 


	39. Thirty Eight

*Hey Rave. Not seen any of Series 6 of Buffy as its not screening here yet. Kristy, will try to have this done before you go. Been rather busy beta-reading for some friends lately and boy is it time consuming. Good news is that this part of my story is nearing the end so cross fingers it'll be done on time for you. Ooooh sour gummi bears.... I will try to get as much done this week as possible, but not promising anything. I'm moving next weekend and haven't even started packing yet.*  
  
**Pokes the ff.net messanger....hellooooo, this thing on?**  
  
***I know that the first Slayer was something different in the TV show of Buffy, but I am once again using Artistic Licence to change that to fit my story.***  
  
Anyway...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kalena followed Xander and Gandalf back to Lothlorien. She sensed something different about the younger one but she couldn't put her finger on it. He just didn't feel right to her. A million thoughts rushed through her head as she walked slowly behind them. What was a Slayer and why did the dark man say she was one? She'd always been an outcast in her village. Her strength and abilities had always made her stand apart from the others in the village, so much so that they had chased her out after the last Vampire attack. They blamed her for the slaughter. So many had died, including her own family, yet she had survived. She'd fought them off and chased them out of the village. The remaining villagers were too scared to think straight. Everything had changed and the peace they had known was shattered. With Kalena gone, maybe things would return to normal. She lurked in the woods just outside the village. She returned to it one day to find it deserted by life and only the torn bodies of her once friends and neighbours left. Now she also blamed herself and left her village forever after burying them. Now she was alone in the world with only these two strangers for company. At least she would be safe, if she could trust them that was, but she had no choice.   
  
Xander knew without a doubt he was walking with the first Slayer. He would have to find someone to train her. He didn't trust himself enough to do the job himself. But who would be able to teach her everything about fighting and how to survive?   
  
Aragorn? He hadn't seen the warrior since Mt Doom. After what happened in Rivendell, he very much doubted the man wished to see him again. He would be busy with Arwen now anyway. After so long apart, they must have a lot to catch up on. Xander missed him. He had been a great friend and teacher. Without him, he'd have been dead a long time ago.   
  
A bitter laugh escaped his lips at that thought. Dead. He was dead now. Undead if he wanted to get technical. It had taken weeks to get his blood lust under control. He still hungered for it, but the guilt wasn't worth it. He fed on the animals in the forest surrounding Lothlorien where he was still temporarily allowed to stay. He knew Galadriel and most of the Elves didn't want him there. Not that he could blame them. He had brought this new danger down upon them and he blamed himself too. He was trying to make amends the only way he knew how. By trying to teach them how to protect themselves, how to kill the Vampires and now he was bringing them the Slayer. He went back to his ponderings.  
  
Gimli? The Dwarf had never trusted him or Faith. Looks like he had proven all Gimli's reservations true. He'd heard from Gandalf that after the battle at Mt Doom, the Dwarf had returned home. He hoped he'd arrived safely and found his home safe from the Vampire threat. A warrior like Gimli would be a good watcher, but he felt Gimli lacked the patience and mentor skills of Giles. He'd be able to teach Kalena all the fighting techniques, but a Slayer needed much more than that. She would also need knowledge and most importantly, emotional support. A Slayer's life was the hardest he'd ever seen from his time with Buffy. She would be in constant danger and risked death every time she went out to fight. Who knew if maybe this Vampire would be the one to kill her? It was a lonely life for sure. Buffy had had Giles, Willow, him... Who would Kalena have? Xander mentally crossed Gimli off his list.  
  
He also crossed Frodo and the other Hobbits off too. They were not only too small, but they had also returned home to their Shire. The adventure had taken a lot out of them and he had seen it on their faces at the battle at the mountain, that this life wasn't for them. They were a peaceful people. He was saddened by the loss of the friendship of them, but it had been inevitable. He was now a monster, but he hoped one day he would see them again.  
  
Gandalf? He certainly was wise and would be a great support, but Xander knew he wouldn't have the battle skills to help her.   
  
He stopped walking and laughed when the perfect candidate sprung into his mind. He'd be perfect. Strong, a great warrior in his own right, and he certainly would be a support to the girl and he had knowledge he could share. Now he just had to talk him into it. Easier said than done... 


	40. Thirty Nine

From the Diary of Xander...  
  
As I expected, Culromen didn't want anything to do with Kalena or being a Watcher. I think it was more to do with having to be around me that he didn't want. I could understand that, but why should Kalena be the one to suffer? She'd had nothing to do with what had happened. I still couldn't blame Culromen. I had destroyed his world and the life of his sister. There had been no sign of Mara since that day in the Hobbit village... I often thought about her and wondered where she was. I hoped she was safe, funny as that sounds.   
  
Kalena still needed a Watcher, so I took the job temporarily. I couldn't remain her Watcher, but I could start training her. I had watched Giles with Buffy enough times. She was exceptional. She absorbed everything I taught her like a sponge. I noticed Culromen showing interest as the days went on. I still hope he will take over training her. I can only do so much. When she is using the stakes, I get uneasy. A Vampire training a Slayer. Oh if Buffy could see me now. I take back everything I ever said about Deadboy.   
  
  
  
"She's almost ready," Xander said as he sat down beside Gandalf.  
  
"Good," the Wizard replied as he watched Kalena still training.  
  
He could see how hard this was on Xander, not only because he was one of the creatures Kalena was training to fight against, but also the more personal reasons. He knew thoughts of his past and his home were on his mind. He'd been away from all his friends and everything he knew for so long. He'd also been through so much. It must be wearing him down. The Elves were slowly accepting his presence, but there was still the underlying mistrust and hostility of some. He could, however, see Culromen slowly changing his mind about the boy, and also his mind about being the girl's 'Watcher'.   
  
That was a strange concept to Gandalf. Watcher. It implied an inactive role in the girl's live. Nothing more than a mere spectator. But from what he understood of it from Xander, it was more active than the name suggested. If only he were younger... Gandalf chuckled as he sat back and stroked his beard. So many "if only's" haunted his life. If only he'd seen Saruman's betrayal sooner, if only he'd seen the effect the Ring would have on Boromir, if only... Life was too short for if only's. Even a life as long as his.   
  
  
  
From the Diary of Xander...  
  
As I hoped, Culromen took over as Kalena's Watcher. He grudgingly worked with me at first, then when I was no longer needed, he completely took over her training. I admit I missed the excitement of training her, but I knew I couldn't have continued. Maybe one day, she'd have to slay me. I know it wouldn't be like Buffy having to slay Giles, but who knew what relationship might have developed between us over time.   
  
She was cute. She reminded me so much of Willow. Might just be her red hair, but she also has Willow's innocence in a world of bad things. She had Buffy's fire though. And Faith's. I could see all my friends in her. Even Cordy. She had the goodness I saw in her. I think I was the only one who ever saw that in Cordelia. I just wish she would forgive me for what I did to her. I know I hurt her deeply. It wasn't just the betrayal of finding me kissing Wills, but also the realisation that she could put aside her snobbery and risk everything she stood for to be with me, and in the end, I was no better than all the other guys she'd ever dated. So much guilt...  
  
Culromen thinks she is ready. I have to agree. So why do I feel like a father sending his daughter off into the big bad world without a guidebook? Is this how Giles feels every night when Buffy patrols? I have new found respect for him now. I always just thought of him as the book guy who always knows everything. Now I know he is so much more than that. I just hope one day I can tell him that.   
  
The waiting was the hardest. Culromen went with her on her first patrol. I wanted to, but I know it would have been a mistake. Culromen was her watcher now. He was her teacher and mentor. I would only be in the way and confuse her more. It had to be scary for her venturing out into the land to hunt and slay. I hope we had prepared her enough for what she was going to face. Watching her go out on that first hunt was terrifying for me. I had come to like her and maybe she wouldn't be coming back. I had to be strong for her and just wait.  
  
  
  
Culromen covered his eyes. He couldn't watch. All his teachings and training and she was fighting like a...like a... Words failed him. It seemed effective though. She had killed three of the creatures and was steadily moving through the small village killing more. He had to admit, her methods worked. She was amazing.   
  
Xander was relieved to see them return, alive. Maybe she would be alright after all. He was no longer needed here. But there was nowhere for him to go. 


	41. Forty

From the Diary of Xander...  
  
Kalena is improving every day. Culromen was a wise choice as her Watcher. He is just like Giles. He is just a little bit more pompous though. Maybe its cos he still doesn't like or trust me. But he knows there's always Kalena there to stake me if I slip back to what I could be. So far, I have held my desires in check. But I don't know for how much longer. I know I can't stay here much longer. I feel I am needed elsewhere. I long to go home, but I also know I never can. How could I go back to Sunnydale as not only a Vampire, but the first Vampire? That life is over. I know that, just have trouble accepting it.   
  
I miss Sunnydale, even with all its Vampires, Demons and the Hellmouth. I miss my friends. Willow's sweet smile, Buffy's witty comebacks, Giles and his lectures, even Cordy's sarcastic abuse. Its not the same here. Its not my home. But where is? I have become the very thing I spent years mocking. A Vampire with a soul. The irony doesn't escape me.  
  
I decided to leave Lothlorien and return to my home in the woods around it. I am no longer needed there and my presence, though slowly becoming accepted, is still hard for most of the Elves. There is no way I can ever undo what has been done nor make up to them what has happened. Its best I return to the woods and live what life I have, there.   
  
Gandalf and Galadriel understood this and let me go in peace. The Elven Queen finally let her anger towards me go and we came to a uneasy acceptance of what had passed. Before I left, I spent many hours in her company explaining the role of Slayer, Watcher and trying to educate her on what it means. It will now be up to Culromen and Kalena to protect Middle Earth and all its inhabitants from the Vampires and whatever else might now be attracted here by the evil eminating from them all. But at least Sauron is gone and the Ring has been destroyed. One less thing for them to worry about.   
  
Its not so bad living back here in my lovely little cave. Its not unlike my room back at home, except for being without all the mod-cons like my stereo and T.V. Caves are actually a lot cosier than you would think. Just ask any bear.   
  
Gandalf visits me a lot, just as he had before I went back to Lothlorien. He has been helping me writing down all I know and have learnt about Middle Earth and the new Demons that have been turning up here. The Slayer, Kalena, and Culromen will certainly have their hands full. I think it must be worse for them to battle the Vampires and Demons than it is for Buffy and Giles. At least Buffy has centuries of acquired knowledge behind her thanks to Giles' books and the Watchers Council.   
  
With Gandalf's help, I have been writing things down. Wow...Xander the author. My teachers would be so surprised. They all thought I'd amount to nothing. Not that I care what they think anyway. What does it matter now anyway. Even if I someday get back to Sunnydale, I can never go back to my life as it was. Too much has changed. I've changed. For one thing...I'm a Vampire. I will never age beyond what I am now. My mind boggles at all the implications. I'd have to survive for centuries, maybe even longer to even get back to where my life was. And even if I did someday get back, I'm still a Vampire. Ok, so the sunlight thing doesn't apply to me, big plus, but I still hunger for blood, still feel the urges and the pull of my dark side. That will never leave me. Galadriel cursed me well. She knew I would be in constant hell trying to control myself and trying to fight that side of me. I can't really blame her, even though now we have put the past behind us. She watches each day as her world is slowly destroyed.   
  
Gandalf is still my one companion, my one friend. He keeps me informed of the progress against the Vampires. Kalena is doing well. Culromen has exceeded all my hopes. He has trained her well, and continues to be a guidance to her. Its good that he is able to use his hatred for Vampires in a way that helps without he himself being in danger. I really did like the guy and regret what happened to Goramarthien. If I could turn back time...  
  
But I can't so I continue to do my best to share what I know with them so they can battle these monsters with as little advantage as I can give them. I just hope it helps.  
  
  
  
Time moves so differently here. I no longer try to keep track of days, months or even years. I have written many books and diaries in my solitude. It keeps me busy. Everything I remember from my time with Giles when I would help him research and all the things I am learning from this new life I have. Who better than a Vampire to write a 'How to' book for a Slayer? I have obviously changed a few things. I owe it to the peoples left here in Middle Earth to keep them and their existance safe from outside knowledge. After all, Elves and such are creatures of myth and legend, not something we live with everyday. I destroyed enough of their world. I won't destroy what is remaining.   
  
I hear that they have formed a Watchers Council...the first one. I only hope it is better than the one Buffy and Giles work with. Well it has to be. It is a whole new thing for them. A whole new thing for this world. The first Watchers Council. They get to make all the rules, decide how the Slayer will act and what to do in situations. It must be incredible to have a blank page on which to start something which will effect the world for generations to come. I envy them.   
  
  
  
I am so sick of time. It just drags on and on. I have seen Slayers come and seen Slayers go. Kalena's loss was hard on everyone, especially Culromen. He blamed himself for a long time, but he had another Slayer to train. Serena. She, like Kalena, learned quickly and was a formidable Slayer. After Serena came Melinka, then Adrienne, then Finnola...I lost track soon after. All so young, and all thrown in at the deep end to fight and slay with Culromen and the Watchers Council behind her.   
  
I continue to write. Prophesies, descriptions of creatures I see, just anything I think will be of use to a Slayer. I was thinking more about Buffy. Some day she would learn from these books. The irony made me laugh. All the times I mocked Giles and his books, and I was the one who wrote them. Life is a funny thing when you think about it.   
  
All this happened because of a ring. Just a scrap of gold. No wonder wedding rings always gave me the wiggins.   
  
Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,   
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,   
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,   
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne   
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.   
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,   
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them   
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.   
  
Pretty intense words.   
  
I enjoy listening to Gandalf talking about things that happened so long ago that it spins my mind. I used to think that the Titanic sinking was a long time ago. Not anymore. The story of the Ring is fascinating and deserves to be written down. I know most would want to forget that, but its part of their history. Gandalf fears the book might fall into the wrong hands, but I trust the Elves to look after it.   
  
  
More and more I have felt that my time here is coming to an end. There is nothing keeping me here except time. Too much time. Immortality sure isn't all its cracked up to be. There is nothing for me to do. I can't help anyone by staying. I have given thought to exploring more of Middle Earth, but my 'special condition' would have me at a disadvantage. Gandalf had an idea which I am considering. He suggested sleeping.   
  
Sounds silly I admit. But what he meant was Galadriel would place a spell on me allowing me to sleep until I was needed. It makes a weird kind of sense. I'm certainly not needed here. Maybe one day I'll see everyone again, but for now, I want to sleep.   
  
Galadriel knows a good spot not far from Mount Doom. Again the irony doesn't escape me. Mt Doom is where I became a Vampire, and I am returning to it to hide from myself for years, decades, maybe even centuries. I've said all my goodbyes and have given all my books and diaries to the Watchers Council. I've decided to keep this one with me. It has the true prophecy about the Ring in it.   
  
'In time of dark trust, the saviour will come from the sunny dale to be your protector against the evil ones.'  
  
I just hope Giles picks it up in time before all this happens again. Faith was the Saviour, not me. Maybe if he sees this in time, he'll stop my return and this Vampire threat will never happen. Time loops confuse the hell out of me. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
It blows my mind that I will have to do this all over again. How will I ever live in Sunnydale as a Vampire? I grew up there with Willow and we went through so much together. How will it happen now? More to wait and see, I guess.   
  
Sleep time now. I can't wait to see what the world is like when I awaken.   
  
  
  
  
Galadriel closed the lid of the crypt that they had secretly been building for Xander. She had been waiting for this for a long time now. She had forgiven him for killing her Belyndra, but not as fully as he had hoped. She still longed for revenge but with Gandalf as his friend and protector, it had been impossible. She knew he would be safe from her vengence if he had chosen to stay. She was just very glad he hadn't.   
  
"Goodbye Xander," she whispered before she began her next curse for him.  
  
Sleep demon father  
in eternal torment  
until the day  
one of yours with a soul  
comes home to you  
  
She smiled as she turned and started her journey back to Lothlorien. Another Vampire with a soul? Like that would ever happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Part Two~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
